Das eisige Herz
by Esta
Summary: Fortsetzung zu: "Das Kind der Nacht". Hermine Granger hat ihr Herz verloren, als sie Voldemort tötete. Snape liebt sie und Lucius Malfoy hat einen Plan, wie er das Dunkle neu erstehen lassen kann. KAPITEL 6-15 (COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my new story...tatata!

So, das ist er, der Anfang zu meiner neuen Bösartigkeit. die Hände reib

Ich hoffe meine treuen Leser ganz heftig wink sind wieder alle dabei und werden mich am Ende der Geschichte nicht erschlagen sie werden mich erschlagen... nein... Gnade...

Na jedenfalls: viel Spaß beim lesen und ich freue mich wie immer über ein paar klitze kleine Kommentare von euch.

_Prolog_

Langsam senkte er die Zeitung. Nichts, rein gar nichts. Seit einem halben Jahr nichts mehr, dass sein sehsuchtsvolles Herz befriedigen konnte. Keine guten Nachrichten. Seit dieser Nacht war es vorbei... endgültig... es sei denn...

So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Wie durch ein Wunder war es ihm gelungen seine Unschuld zu beteuern. Und Fudge, dieser dumme, nichts ahnende Trottel, war ihm eine große Hilfe dabei gewesen. Sein Herr war tot, die meisten Gefolgsleute eingesperrt, nur er war noch da. Der letzte SEINER Getreuen.

Hermine Granger. Sie war es gewesen. Sie hatte alles zunichte gemacht. Dieses Schlammblut... dieses... die Tochter des einen dunklen Herrschers. Er wusste, dass es wahr war. Kein Wort darüber war an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen, nichts. Seit einem halben Jahr suchte er danach, doch er fand nichts. Nur die Geschichte von der jungen Heldin, die sich selbst geopfert hatte und nun dafür leiden musste. Dieses arme Geschöpft. Voller Wut zerknüllt er die Zeitung. Armes Geschöpf? Eine Verräterin war sie. Wie ihre Mutter. Ihren Vater hatte sie verraten, die ganze Zauberwelt hatte sie betrogen. Sie hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt endgültig den Sieg zu bringen, endlich das Pack von Schlammblütern zu vernichten. Aber sie hatte es nicht getan. Verräterin. Verräterin.

Behutsam stand er aus seinem schweren Sessel auf. Es hieß, Granger habe einen furchtbaren Preis bezahlt. Ein Herz aus Eis, nicht empfänglich für Liebe, nicht empfänglich für Hass. Ein Geschöpf jenseits aller Gefühle, jenseits dieser Welt. Es hieß, eines Tages würde sie wieder lernen zu lieben... oder... oder zu hassen...

Ein diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Oder zu hassen... Wenn es ihm gelingen würde sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen, den Hass in ihr Herz zu pflanzen. Wenn es ihm gelingen würde, sie auf den Weg ihres Vaters zu führen. Er wäre ihr treuester Diener und ihr Beherrscher. Sie war von reinem Blut, Slytherins Blut, doch sie war eine Frau... und Frauen brauchten Führung. Die Todesser würden ihm nicht folgen, ihr schon. Sie würden Granger folgen... Und er, er würden hinter allem stehen. Der große Unbekannte im Schatten. Der wahre Herrscher.

Langsam streifte er sich seinen Mantel über. Es musste ihm nur gelingen, sie aus St. Mungos zu entführen. Aber das war das kleinste Problem. Er war schlau, er war gerissen...

Und er würde sie lehren: zuerst die Angst, dann die Verzweiflung und dann den Hass. Er, Lucius Malfoy, würde einen neuen dunklen Herrscher erschaffen. Eine Herrscherin mit einem eisigen Herzen.

So, das war der Anfang. Etwas finster und finster geht es weiter hihi


	2. Einsamkeit

Hallihallo, erst einmal ein paar Worte vorweg: Ich werde es in nächster Zeit leider nicht schaffen so häufig hoch zu laden. Ich habe einfach nicht den Kopf frei, um weiter zu schreiben. Ich habe in den nächsten vier Wochen zwei Referate und eine Menge Arbeit im Uniarchiv vor mir... aber danach schreibe ich ganz fix weiter. Die nächsten zwei Kapitel stehen schon, aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich es schaffe sie ins Netzt zu stellen. Bemühe mich, es wieder nächstes Wochenende hin zu bekommen.

**Callista**: Noch ein Kapitel dann kommt der liebe Severus wieder. Aber nur sehr kurz. Dieser Teil wird bis zur Hälfte sehr Malfoy lastig, aber dann...

**Moin**: Kann dir leider nicht versprechen weiter so fix zu sein... ich beeile mich... gebe mir Mühe...

**Nicil 1807**: Schwarzleserin? WAS? CRUUUUUUU.... Na ja ich will man nicht so sein... na dann mal herzlich Willkommen bei den offiziellen Lesern und Reviewern! winke winke (Anm.: nein ich bin NICHT unter die Teletubbies gegangen)

**Mina**: Du findest, das fängt düster an? Warte es mal ab... oh Mann ich mag mich selber nicht mehr... „Nett"bin ich immer. ;-)

**Novemberkind**: Welcome! Freu mich dich offiziell begrüßen zu dürfen Hand schüttel und leichte Verbeugung Hoffe, dass ich öfter was von dir höre... ähhhh... lese!

**Amruniel**: Größenwahnsinnig? Gar kein Ausdruck! Narzissa wird sich übrigens deiner Meinung anschließen. JAAAA Narzissa darf auch mitspielen, sogar ganz schön viel ;-)

**Iarethirwen**: Oh ja... die Geschichte wird bestimmt nach deinem Geschmack Hände reib Man achte auf die letzte Zeile dieses Kapitels... ein klitzekleiner Vorgeschmack... aber wirklich nur klitzeklein! Nichts für zart Beseitete ;-)

**Snitch**: Oh ich hoffe, dass ich nicht all zu viel verrate... na ließ einfach weiter und dann sehen wir ja, ob ich dich noch überraschen kann ï

**Abe**: Hey Nägel kauen verboten. Wie sieht denn das aus? OK ich höre mich gerade an wie meine eigene Oma ;-) Ne mal Ernst: ich beeile mich ja schon!!!!

So ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen. Juhu: So viele Reviews und das beim ersten Kapitel hüpf hüpf So jetzt aber weiter.

_2.Einsamkeit_

Schweigend saß sie am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Die Schatten der Nacht begannen sich langsam zu senken. Schweigend betrachtete sie es. Es sollte ihr etwas bedeuten, sie wusste es. Sie spürte es die ganze Zeit. Alles sollte ihr etwas bedeuten. Die Welt, die Gedanken, Severus. Severus, der jeden Abend kam, Severus, der so oft um sie weinte. Tränen, was bedeuteten Tränen? Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran selbst jemals welche vergossen zu haben. Weinen? Was bedeutete weinen? Was hieß es, wenn man lachte? Sie kannte es nicht. Hatte sie es einmal gekannt? Es gab Momente, da glaubte sie sich daran zu erinnern, glaubte einen Schatten zu spüren, der durch sie hindurch huschte, die Ahnung einer Erinnerung. Doch dann war da stets nichts. Eine Einbildung, nicht mehr. Das, was andere Gefühle nannten, war ihr fremd.

Eine Krankenschwester kam herein und machte ihr das Bett. Dann ging sie wieder. Doch schon bald würde sie wieder kommen und sie zu Bett bringen. „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger", würde sie wie jeden Abend zuckersüß flöten und dann lächeln. Was bedeutete schon ein Lächeln?

Manchmal fragte sich Hermine warum sie eigentlich hier war, warum Severus weinte und ihre Eltern sie stets so seltsam ansahen. Sie war nicht krank. Ihr Körper zeigte alle nötigen Funktionen, nichts schmerzte, nichts fehlte ihr. Sie vermisste nichts. Nichts? Oder doch? Sie wusste es nicht. Manchmal bemerkte sie eine Leere in sich, die durch irgendetwas gefüllt werden sollte und dann war es, als würde ein Schmerz durch sie hindurch fahren. War sie vielleicht doch krank und der Schmerz ein Anzeichen dafür? Was bedeutete Schmerz? Und warum war in ihr alles so Still? Es war normal. Oder nicht? Manchmal glaubte sie, dass andere in sich selbst etwas hörten, doch sie vernahm keine Stimmen, keinen Laut. Ihre Seele, oder wie die anderen es auch immer nannten, war still. Kein Geräusch, kein... Was sagten sie dazu? Gefühl?

So oft hatten die anderen in ihrer Gegenwart davon gesprochen, dass ihr, Hermine etwas fehlte, dass sie früher anders gewesen war. Sie flehten sie an sich doch endlich zu erinnern, aber... da war einfach nichts. Da gab es einfach nichts zu erinnern. Sie erinnerte sich an jeden Tag in ihrem Leben. An alles, was passiert war. Bis auf einen Abend. Sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was geschehen war an dem Abend, bevor man sie hier her gebracht hatte. Vielleicht war es ein Anzeichen für eine Krankheit. Vielleicht war sie hier, weil sie sich an einen Abend in ihrem Leben nicht mehr erinnerte.

Vielleicht war es auch, weil sie nicht sprach. Alle sprachen, nur sie nicht. Nicht, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte. Sie wollte einfach nicht. Sie sah keinen Sinn darin. Warum reden? Es bedeutete doch nichts... diese leeren Worte. Sie hatten ihr nie etwas bedeutet. Oder?

„Guten Abend."

Hermine drehte sich langsam um. Normal drehte sie sich nie um, wenn sie jemand reif. Doch diese Stimme gehörte nicht zu den üblichen, zu denen, die sie kannte. Und für einen Moment war da etwas in ihr, das sie nicht deuten konnte. Ein Impuls, winzig klein, doch er veranlasste sie den Kopf zu wenden, um zu sehen wer da war.

Der Mann hatte die Tür bereits geschlossen, als Hermine sich umdrehte. Langsam und eingehend betrachtete sie ihn. Er war groß gewachsen und schlank. Ganz in schwarze Roben gehüllt. Andere hätten sie vermutlich als edel bezeichnet. Sein blondes Haar fiel ihm offen über die Schultern herab, mit der rechten Hand hielt er den Knauf eines Spazierstockes umklammert. Er lächelte nicht. Er schien nie zu lächeln, seine Augen waren leer, wie ihre. Oft hatte sie ihre Augen im Spiegel betrachtet, die anderen sagten sie seinen merkwürdig. Doch der Mann hatte Augen wie sie. War er wie sie?

Langsam trat der Mann zu ihr heran. Seine linke Hand wanderte zu ihrem Kopf und strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Hübsch", sagte er.

Etwas sagte Hermine, dass sie diesen Mann kennen sollte. Dunkel in ihr tauchte ein Name auf, aber sie konnte ihn nicht fassen... Sie sollte ihn kennen... Aber in ihrer Erinnerung klaffte ein Loch.

Granger war schön... sie war... atemberaubend. Sie war nie ein hässliches Püppchen gewesen, aber das hier hatte er nicht erwartet. Seit dieser Nacht schien ihre Schönheit Tag für Tag gewachsen zu sein. Die Haut blass, glatte wie Porzellan. Am Hals fast transparent, so dass man in ihren Halsschlagadern das Blut pulsieren sah. Die Haare wie pures Gold, das ihren zierlich, zarten, wunderschönen Rücken hinab floss. Ihre Rundungen...

Lucius Malfoy spürte wie die Erregung ihn ergriff. Jetzt endlich begriff er, was Severus an Miss Besserweiß fand. Sie war... Lucius verfluchte für einen Moment die Tatsache, dass er verheiratet war. Aber hatte ihn das ja abgehalten seinen Spaß zu haben?

Seine Hand glitt langsam ihren Hals hinab. Und mit einem Mal wusste er, dass es nicht dabei bleiben würde sie den Hass zu leeren. Es gab noch tiefere Geheimnisse in die er sie einzuweihen gedachte. Seine ganz persönlichen Geheimnisse. Seine Lust.

Widerwillig zog Lucius Malfoy seine Hand zurück. Nicht jetzt. Er würde noch genug Zeit für seine Herrscherin haben. Noch genug Zeit sich an ihr zu erfreuen. Aber jetzt musste er sich beeilen. Man durfte ihn nicht mit ihr sehen.

„Magst du mit mir kommen?"fragte er ganz leise.

Sie antwortete nicht, starrte ihn bloß schweigend an.

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Komm mit mir, Hermine. Ich werde dir die Freiheit wieder geben."

Noch immer keine Antwort, bloß ein Starren aus leeren Augen.

„Ich werde dir schenken, was du vermisst."Er trat noch näher an sie heran und hauchte ihr leise ins Ohr. „Ich bin wie du, meine Hübsche, ich kenne dich. Komm mit mir."

Wieder dieser leere Blick, diese trübe Augen, die fest auf ihn gerichtet waren. Doch dann begann sie langsam ihre Hand zu bewegen, ganz langsam auf seine zu. Ihre kalte Haut berührte seine Handinnenflächen. Zufrieden schloss Lucius Malfoy seine Hand um Hermines. „Komm", sagte er wieder ganz leise.

Sie trat mit dem Mann auf die Straße hinaus. Niemand im Krankenhaus hatte die beiden beachtet. Niemand schien sich für sie zu interessieren. Zum ersten Mal waren nicht alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet gewesen.

Hermine wusste nicht warum sie dem Mann folgte. Etwas in ihr warnte sie, aber etwas anderes fühlte sich magisch zu ihm hingezogen. Seine grauen Augen zogen sie in den Bann, grau, wie Sturmeswogen, grau, wie der Nebel über den Wiesen von Hogwarts. Vielleicht war es, weil es ihr zum ersten Mal gelang einen Menschen mit etwas in Verbindung zu bringen, seine Augen zogen sie in den Bann. Seine Stimme war so eindringlich, so fordernd und doch so ruhig.

„Lass mich jetzt auf keinen Fall los", sagte er, „wir apperieren."

Hermine erinnerte sich, dass sie früher oft apperiert war. Aber es schien so unendlich lang her.

Wirbel aus Licht umfingen sie plötzlich, alles begann sich zu drehen. Dunkel erinnerte sich Hermine, dass sie das beim Apperieren schon öfters erlebt hatte. Schwindel ergriff sie, als ihr Körper in die Wirbel hinein gezogen wurde. Sie konnte die Hand des Mannes noch immer an ihrer spüren und im gewissen Maße beruhigte es sie. Sie war nicht alleine gefangen in diesem Chaos aus Licht. Licht, soviel Licht. Plötzlich war alles wieder ganz ruhig, alles nahm wieder klare Konturen an und Hermine wusste, dass sie am Ende ihrer Reise angelangt waren.

Das nächste, was Hermine sah, war die riesige Eingangshalle eines Herrenhauses. Schwarzer Marmor, überall. Glänzend und kalt. Kalt, wie seine Augen.

Das nächste, was Hermine fühlte, war ein heftiger Faustschlag in ihr Gesicht.


	3. Verschollen

Tatatatatataaaaaaaa……

Liebe Snape-Fans endlich ist es soweit: Ladies und Gentlemen (ok die Gentlemen lassen wir besser mal weg) begrüßen sie mit mir, den unvergleichlichen, den einmaligen, den wundervollen Tränkemeister von Hogwarts – Seeeeeeverus Snaaaaaaape!

Ich mache hier jetzt mal wieder ein kollektives Bedanken… Dankedankedanke für eure Reviews! Und sorry, dass das nächste Kapitel so spät kommt… Referate, Hausarbeiten, Seminarvorbereitung, da sag noch einer Studenten hätten keinen Stress!!!

_3.Verschollen_

„WAS!" Sein Schrei hallte durch das kühle Zimmer, durchschnitt die Luft in den angrenzenden Fluren. „WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN: SIE IST WEG?" Severus Snapes Stimme überschlugt sich. Nur mühevoll konnte er sich zurück halten. Fast wäre er auf den Arzt zugestürmt und hätte ihm seine Faust in das Gesicht gerammt.

„Es… es… ich weiß auch nicht wie das passieren konnte… ich…"

Snape ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl nieder sinken. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Hermine hatte das Krankenhaus verlassen und niemand hatte sie gesehen, niemand…

Er war wie jeden Abend ins Krankenhaus geeilt sobald er mit den Unterrichtsvorbereitungen fertig war. Er hatte sich nicht sonderlich darauf gefreut, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Manchmal… manchmal fürchtete er nichts mehr als dieses kalte Starren aus ihren Augen. Manchmal wäre er deshalb am liebsten nicht gekommen. Heute war so ein Tag gewesen. Er hatte geträumt… die Nacht zuvor hatte er geträumt sie wäre wieder da und dann war er erwacht. Und wieder war da diese Leere. Keine Spur von ihr und er hatte gewusst, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Sie war, wie am Tag zuvor und davor und davor und…

Aber mit dem, was ihn hier erwartete, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte wie immer schweigend das Zimmer betreten. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie wie immer aus dem Fenster starren würde, doch sie war nicht da. Dann hatte er gedacht, dass man sie vielleicht bereits ins Bett geschickt hatte, doch auch ihr Bett war leer. Er hatte das Zimmer abgesucht, sie gerufen, aber sie war einfach nicht da. Dann hatte er voller Wut, voller Sorge und Verzweiflung nach dem Arzt geschrieen.

„Sie ist weg", war alles, das diesem Idioten einfiel. Weg? Sie sollte einfach weg sein? Snape konnte, wollte es nicht glauben. Sie wäre nie alleine gegangen. Jemand musste sie geholt haben, jemand…

Wo war Hermine? Wo war seine Geliebte?

Hermine spürte wie sie jemand hoch hob. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, Blut lief ihr Gesicht herab. Sie war bewusstlos gewesen. Sie… Wo war sie? Hermine glaubte jemand würde ihr das Herz zu drücken, sie bekam keine Luft, ihr Atem ging stoßweise…

Jemand trug sie… Treppen hinunter. Hermine versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch in ihrem Kopf tanzten Sterne. Treppen, immer wieder Treppen, die hinab führten in die Dunkelheit. Er hielt sie fest umfasst. Wer war er?

Fackelschein. Für einen Moment glaubte Hermine zwischen ihren zu geschwollenen Augen den Hauch eines Lichtscheines entdecken zu können. Doch dann war da wieder Finsternis… und Treppen. Und dann hielt der Mann an. Schlösser knackten. Wie brechende Knochen.

Hermine zitterte. Er betrat mit ihr die Kammer. Es roch nach Moder und Metall… Der Geruch verwesenden Blutes. Hermine zitterte noch mehr. War es die Kälte in diesem Raum. Die sie dazu veranlasste? Nein, es war etwas anderes. Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch nahm sie es wahr. Es war in ihr. Etwas, das sie einst gekannt hatte. Etwas, das sie einst gefühlt hatte. Und plötzlich wurde es Hermine bewusst: Sie fühlte! Sie verfluchte das, was die anderen sich so sehr für sie gewünscht hatten. Wenn Gefühle so waren, dann wollte sie keine haben.

Unsanft ließ der Mann sie auf den harten Steinboden fallen. Dann ging er. Fast lautlos schloss er die Tür. Dann wieder dieses unheimliche Knacken, das so sehr an das Brechen von Knochen erinnerte. Und dann war Hermine allein, allein mit der Dunkelheit. Allein mit der Angst!

Snape stütze seinen Kopf auf seine Hände. Wo war sie nur? Wo war sie hin gegangen? Er hätte sie niemals hier lassen dürfen. Hogwarts, Hogwarts wäre sicher gewesen. Er hatte Dumbledore informiert und dann waren sie alle gekommen. Die ganze Familie Weasley, Ron mit seinem hasserfüllten Blick. Ron gab ihm die Schuld, das konnte Snape ganz genau spüren. Und vielleicht hatte er Recht. Hätte er damals geschwiegen, hätte er… aber es gab diese Prophezeiung. Und Prophezeiungen trafen ein, immer, wenn auch nicht immer so, wie man es erwartete. Jeder hatte den Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort erwartet. Aber es war anders gekommen. Alles war anders gekommen. So hatte sich Snape sein Leben nach Voldemorts Sturz nicht vorgestellt. Frei wollte er sein, frei und ungebunden, bevor er Hermine zu lieben begann. Und danach. Danach stand stets sie im Zentrum all seiner Überlegungen. Aber es war anders gekommen. Ganz anders.

Harry war da gewesen. Er hatte Snape eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Nicht mehr. Nur diese Geste des Vertrauens. Nie zuvor waren sie sich so nah gewesen. Harry verstand. Er war erwachsen geworden, schneller heran gereift, als die meisten jungen Männer in seinem Alter, die letzte Schlacht, der Schmerz und der Verlust hatte einen Mann aus ihm gemacht. Er würde Auror werden, ein sehr guter, auch wenn er kein Talent für Tränke besaß. Snape war inzwischen bereit einzugestehen, dass Harry ein talentierter junger Mann war. Harry war kein schlechter Mensch. Das letzte halbe Jahr hatte viel verändert. Die Arbeit für den Orden, die Jagd auf die letzten Todesser und die Sorge um Hermine. Es hatte keine Freundschaft geschaffen, aber eine Art von Akzeptanz, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die beiden Männer vernünftig miteinander umgehen konnten.

Mit Ron war das anders. Aber der liebte Hermine. Immer noch. Immer noch Snapes Konkurrent.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Kalt… es war so kalt. Die Feuchtigkeit der Wände begann sie zu umfangen und die Angst wuchs. Wuchs mit jeder Sekunde in dieser Dunkelheit. Angst. Sie wollte nicht mehr fühlen, sie wollte wieder sein wie vorher. Sie… sie wollte nicht fühlen. ANGST!

Ron und Harry kamen zurück in den Grimmauld Place, Blacks altes Haus und noch immer Unterkunft des Ordens. Snape hörte ihre Schritte in der Halle. Wann war er hier her gegangen? Hatte er erwartet sie wäre hier? Hier, wo alles so wundervoll begann. Er saß vor dem gleichen Kamin vor dem sie gesessen hatte, saß auf dem gleichen weichen Teppich auf dem sie entblößt gelegen hatte. Sie schien so nah. Wo war sie? Wo war seine Hermine?

Langsam glitten seine Hände über den Teppichboden. Es schien ihm fast, als würde sie sich unter dem Druck seiner Hände materialisieren und plötzlich da liegen. Ihre weiche Haut, ihre süßen Lippen, ich betörender Duft… alles war noch da, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Fast glaubte er ihr Gesicht im Schein des Feuers zu sehen. Genauso hatte das Feuer an jenem Abend gebrannt. Warm und leuchtend, es hatte sich auf ihrer Haut wieder gespiegelt, ihr Haar in ein leuchtendes Rot getaucht und ihre Augen… er vermisste diesen Blick aus ihren Augen. So zärtlich. So voll Liebe. Wo war das alles geblieben? Wo war sie geblieben?

Harry trat sehr leise ein und doch hörte Snape ihn sofort. Ein Störenfried, ein…

„Was gibt es Potter?" Seine Stimme klang härter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Wir haben sie nicht gefunden."

Snape wollte etwas erwidern, doch im gleichen Moment hatte er vergessen, was. Leere. Da war eine tiefe Leere in ihm, eine Leere, die sie zurück gelassen hatte. Wo war sie? Wo war sie? Und warum zum Teufel war er noch nicht aufgesprungen, um sie zu suchen? Warum ließ er andere gehen? Die Kraft, dachte er. Ich habe einfach nicht genug Kraft dafür. In diesem Moment wurde Snape klar, dass er sich fürchtete. Nicht vor der Suche, sondern vor dem, was er finden würde. Was stand am Ende seines Weges? Hermine? Oder der Tod?

Kalt… es war so kalt. Kalt… kalt…

„Ich muss sie finden." Snape wich dem Blick des Schulmeisters nicht aus.

Albus Dumbledore nickte, langsam und bedächtig. Auch er war in das Haus am Grimmauld Place gekommen, auch er war auf der Suche nach Hermine gewesen. Eulen waren zum Ministerium gesandt worden, Auroren hatten ganz London abgesucht, einige waren zu einer Reise durch ganz England aufgebrochen. Nichts, einfach nichts. Hermine blieb verschwunden.

„Wo willst du zu suchen beginnen, Severus?"

„Sind ihre Eltern benachrichtigt?" Ein Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in Snape auf. Vielleicht war niemand auf diesen banalen Gedanken gekommen, vielleicht…

„Ich war vor zwei Stunden dort. Die Grangers sind in furchtbarer Sorge… nach all dem… es war viel zu viel für diese Familie…" Albus Dumbledore schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Hogwarts?" Vielleicht war sie nach Hogwarts gerannt, vielleicht hatte sie sich plötzlich an die Schulzeit erinnert und vielleicht hatte niemand daran gedacht dort nachzusehen, so wie er selbst. Vielleicht…

Dieses Mal schüttelte Dumbledore bloß den Kopf.

Sie war nicht dort. Sie war… einfach fort gegangen, hatte ihn verlassen. NEIN! Es musste mehr dahinter stecken. Sie wäre niemals alleine gegangen. Jemand musste dahinter stecken. Doch wer? Wer wusste von Hermine? Wer hasste Hermine? Alle, dachte Snape, alle die IHM folgten. Sie hassen die Tochter, wie sie den Vater gefürchtet und vergöttert hatten.

„Ich denke ich weiß wo ich suchen muss", sagte Snape leise, „ich werde wohl einige Gespräche mit alten Bekannten führen müssen."

Nachdenklich sah Snape zum Kamin, sein Blick fing die lodernen Flammen ein. Dumbledore antwortete nicht, doch Snape brauchte auch keine Antwort. Er hatte erkannt, was zu tun war. Er würde sie finden… musste sie finden, bevor…

Snape wagte nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen, wenn er doch nur wüsste, wo sie war…

Kalt… es war einfach nur kalt.

So das war erst einmal der letzte Auftritt von Snape für eine ziemlich lange Zeit. Jetzt wird es doch sehr Malfoy-lastig… aber er kommt wieder, versprochen… wie könnte ich denn ohne ihn ;-)


	4. Verloren

Phönixfeder: Wow, danke für das Kompliment… beeile mich wirklich mit dem Schreiben, leider nur etwas unter akutem Dauerstress…

Malina: Ja der Severus darf erst mal nicht mitmachen, dafür kriegt er hinterher den besten Part ;-) in Kapitel 11… am Ende der düsternen Vorgänge

Novemberkind: Malfoy ist ein A… aber das wirst du selber sehen. Naja eigentlich war das nicht so Malfoy-lastig geplant, aber irgendwie ist die Familie Malfoy doch sehr faszinierend…

Angel of Mystic: Ups, dann musst du ihn spätestens nach Kapitel 9 umbringen… um ehrlich zu sein. Es tut mir nicht Leid um ihn.

Callista: Wow wieder so eine lange Kritik freu Snape wird erstmal nicht viel Glück haben. Nein ich ändere meine Meinung nicht. Er darf noch nicht mitmachen. Lucius hat ziemlich miese Pläne, vielleicht wird durch dieses Kapitel einiges deutlicher.

Iarethirwen: Klar, dass du nichts gegen Malfoy-lastig hast ;-) Jetzt hör schon auf zu sabbern, hier ist ja das neue Kapitel. Hat etwas länger gedauert, hatte einfach zu viel zu tun. Wer hat eigentlich Referate an der Uni erfunden?

Nici1807: Oh je, jetzt habe ich dich fast verscheucht. Ron ist nicht böse, nur eifersüchtig. Und das ist ja wohl verständlich. Vielleicht kam das noch nicht so raus (grummel), aber ich hoffe, dass das später noch deutlicher wird. Versuche mich zu beeilen… kann ja uch nicht ohne Severus ;-)

Moin: Ja Kamin finde ich auch toll ;-) Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, dass es traurig weiter geht…

So hier endlich das neue Kapitel und tausend Mal sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Es ist furchtbar… furchtbar traurig. Ich hoffe ihr verlasst mich nicht alle, wenn das in meiner Geschichte so weiter geht…

_4.Verloren_

Dunkelheit. Wie lange lag sie schon hier? Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Diese schreckliche Dunkelheit.

Doch vielleicht war es nicht so schlecht… diese Dunkelheit. Etwas in ihr fürchtete sich davor zu sehen, was rund um sie war. Dieser Geruch… nach Blut, nach Moder… Wo hatte dieser Mann sie hin gebracht? Das leise Rascheln in den Ecken. Mäuse? Ratten? Oder etwas anderes, das sie lieber nicht sehen wollte?

Hermine presste sich an die Wand. Der Stein war kalt und feucht. Uneben, fast wie Felsen. Die Feuchtigkeit hatte ihre gesamten Kleider durchdrungen. Hermine zitterte, zitterte vor Angst und Kälte. Aber sie wollte die Wand nicht verlassen, die Wand die so sicher war, so haltbar, die nicht in den Schatten verschwamm. Was war dort in der Dunkelheit? Was?

Angst. Nichts als Angst.

Mit der Zeit kam der Durst. Erst begann es als ein leichtes Ziehen in ihrem Mund, dann ein Brennen, das sich immer weiter ihre Kehle hinab fraß. Der Durst verschlimmerte die Angst… wieso war sie im gefolgt? Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können? Hatten die anderen nicht stets davon gesprochen, dass sie schlaues Mädchen sei? Wieso? Wieso?

Wieder das Knacken. Es ließ Hermine erschaudern, wie konnten Schlösser nur so klingen? Langsam trat er ein. Licht, alles war voller Licht. Es war nur eine Fackel, die er mit sich trug, doch die Zeit in der Dunkelheit hatten ihre Augen empfindlich gemacht. Es brannte und ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Sie spürte, dass er neben ihr stand. Eine Schale wurde an ihren Mund gesetzt und sie trank, gierig. Als die Schale geleert war, verspürte sie das unendliche Verlangen nach mehr, mehr Wasser, mehr Feuchtigkeit in ihrer Kehle.

Langsam begannen sich ihre Augen an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Sie sah ihn an, in seiner langen schwarzen Robe, sein blondes Haar, das im Fackelschein gold leuchtete. Seine Augen hatten den Schein des Feuers aufgesogen, sie glühten rot. Hermine zuckte zusammen. Dämon. Der Mann, der vor ihr stand, war ein Dämon.

Doch dann lächelte er und Hermine begann zu zweifeln. Konnte ein Dämon so lächeln? Seine Hand berührte zärtlich ihre Wange, strich ihr die feuchten Locken aus dem Gesicht. Seine Hand, so warm in dieser bitteren Kälte, wanderte ihren Hals hinab. Hermine schloss die Augen.

Erinnerungen. Schon einmal war sie so berührt worden, doch nicht von diesem Mann. Es war anders gewesen. Noch viel zauberhafter. Seine schwarzen Augen hatten den Schein des Feuers widergespiegelt, seine Lippen waren warm gewesen.

Sie spürte, wie der Mann sie küsste. Seine Lippen waren kühl, kühl… es war so falsch. Alles war falsch. Sie sollte gar nicht hier sein.

Noch immer war ihr kalt, noch immer zitterte sie vor Angst. Langsam entfernte sich der Mann von ihr. Hermine sah ihn an. Er lächelte nicht mehr, er sprach nicht zu ihr. Langsam wandte er sich ab und ging zur Tür.

Hermine wollte ihn anflehen nicht zu gehen, sie nicht wieder in der Finsternis zurück zu lassen. Mit ihm würde auch der Schein der Fackel erlöschen, mit ihm würde der letzte Hauch von Wärme ihr Gefängnis verlassen.

Noch einmal drehte er sich zu ihr um. Dieses Mal lächelte er, doch es war ein kaltes Lächeln, ein dämonisches Grinsen… so grausam eisig, so gefühllos.

„Crucio", hauchte er, bevor er die Tür schloss und Dunkelheit und Schmerz Hermine umfingen.

Feuer. In ihr tobte ein Sturm, der Hermine aufstöhnen ließ. Hilflos sank sie zu Boden. Ihre Hände umfassten die feuchten grob gehauenen Steine. Schmerz. Es war als würde von allen Seiten an ihrem Körper gerissen. Schmerz, der von überall zu kommen schien. In ihr tobte ein Feuersturm, heftiger, heftiger… Hermine brach gänzlich zusammen. Es hörte nicht auf. Dolche die sich langsam in ihren Körper bohrten, glühende Kohlen, die sich auf ihre Haut legten, ein heißer Hauch der in ihre Lunge drang. Hermines Körper bäumte sich auf. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Der Schmerz… Feuer, überall Feuer. Und dann Eis, erst kleine Eiskristalle, dann überall die Kälte, die sie einschloss, die sie zittern ließ, die sie immer fester umschloss, Kälte die ihr die Luft zum atmen nahm, Kälte die sofort wieder von einem Feuersturm durchbrochen wurde.

Der erste Laut, der nach Monaten wieder über Hermines Lippen kam, war ein leises Wimmern, ein Wimmern, das sich zu einem immer lauteren, von Schmerz durchzogenen Schrei steigerte.

Hermine schrie, während der Fluch ihren Körper brach.

Hermine kauerte in der Ecke und zitterte. Der Schmerz war versiegt, aber die Trostlosigkeit war geblieben. Heiße Tränen rannen ihre eiskalte Wange hinab. Hatte sie dies verdient… hatte sie…?

Leise schluchzte sie auf. Zum ersten Mal seit langem begriff Hermine, was Tränen bedeuteten und in ihr begann etwas zu wachsen, das Lucius Malfoy nicht beabsichtigt hatte.

Erinnerungen überfluteten Hermine, Erinnerungen an die Zeit im Krankenhaus. Severus hatte geweint. Er hatte um sie geweint, er… Er hatte so viel Schmerz erduldet, nur wegen ihr. Ihre Eltern… sie hatten geweint… nur wegen ihr. Sie hatte sie alle verletzt, nur weil sie nicht gesprochen hatte, nur, weil sie nicht fühlen konnte. Ron… Ron war irgendwann nicht mehr gekommen. Und nun begriff Hermine warum: Er hatte den Schmerz, um sie nicht mehr ertragen, er hatte das Weinen nicht mehr ertragen.

In Hermine wuchs ein neues Gefühl heran, ein Gefühl, das Lucius Malfoy verachtete: Mitleid!

_Sie lag in seinem Arm. Sie konnte seinen heißen Körper spüren, spüren wie er leicht zusammen zuckte._

_Sie drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu und lächelte. Sie wusste, dass er nichts mehr gewollt hatte, als dies._

„_Hermine, bist du…" Ihr Finger legte sich über seine Lippen._

„_Still, Professor, sagen Sie nichts."_

Leise stöhnte Hermine auf und rekelte sich auf dem Boden, einem Boden, den sie gar nicht bemerkte.

_Ihre Lippen berührten die seinen und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben, für einen Augenblick schienen sie in der Unendlichkeit zu schweben. Ihre Lippen lösten sich von seinem Mund. Ein winziger dahin gehauchter Kuss und doch glaubte sie noch immer keinen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Er lächelte, er lächelte so schön, dass sie glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Hatte er je zuvor gelächelt?_

„_Du nennst mich Professor und küsst mich?!"_

„_Severus?", sagte sie mit einem fragenden Unterton in der Stimme._

_Er lächelte und nickte._

Hermine lachte leise auf. Ein Lachen, das seinen Widerhall in den Wänden ihres Gefängnisses fand.

_Noch immer konnte Hermine den leicht salzigen Geschmack seiner Lippen schmecken, den heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Es war… aufregend… aufregend schön. Hermine lächelte._

_Seine Hand glitt ihren Haaransatz entlang, ihren Hals hinunter und zeichnete den Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse nach. Kühle Finger auf ihrer Haut. Zärtlich. Sie spürte wie ein Beben durch ihren ganzen Körper ging. _

_Seine Lippen auf ihren. Erneut schmeckte sie ihn, seine Zunge die zwischen ihre Lippen glitt, um sich mit ihrer zu vereinigen. Viel zu heiße Küsse, die Blitze durch ihren Körper schickten. Seine Hand glitt unter ihre Bluse, berührte den Ansatz ihres BHs. _

Leicht leckte sie sich über ihre spröden aufgeplatzten Lippen

_Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Robe, begann die Knöpfe zu öffnen und den schweren schwarzen Samtstoff beiseite zu schieben. Eine Hand, die ihr nicht mehr gehorchte, suchte ihren Weg unter die vielen Kleiderschichten. Eine Zunge, suchte voll Verlangen noch mehr von ihm zu schmecken._

Hermine ließ ihre Hand ihren Körper hinab wandern, klammerte sich an ihrem verschmierten, halb zerfetzten Kleid fest.

_Ihr war warm, heiß… vom Feuer des Kamins oder seinen Berührungen, das wusste sie nicht. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, alles schien zu verschwimmen und das einzige was ihr einfiel war ein Wort, ein Name: Severus!_

Schwer atmend richtete sich Hermine auf. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Finsternis. Überall war Finsternis. Severus, dachte sie, Severus wo bist du nur?

Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Wie lange hatte die Angst und der Schmerz sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen? Wie lange hatte sie wimmernd in der Finsternis gelegen? Die Erschöpfung musste sie irgendwann überwältigt haben.

Der Traum, sie wusste, dass er irgendwann einmal Wirklichkeit gewesen war. Aber er war so fern. All die Gefühle, die sie empfunden hatte, waren ihr im Augenblick des Erwachens fremd geworden.

Mit der Finsternis kehrte die Angst zurück. Die Angst und die Trostlosigkeit. Suchend blickte sich Hermine um. Irgendwo musste der Ausgang sein, irgendwo musste ihr Weg in die Freiheit sein, aber sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wo sie sich befand.

_Malfoy!_

Der Gedanke schoss wie ein Blitz durch ihren Kopf und sie wusste, dass er wahr war. Malfoy war sein Name und sie hatte ihn schon oft zuvor gesehen. In der Schule, in der Winkelgasse…

Sie hatte ihn…

Hermine konnte das Gefühl nicht einordnen. Sie wusste nicht, wie man das nannte, das sie damals für den Mann empfunden hatte, der sie stets Schlammblut gerufen hatte…

Schlammblut…

Nicht einmal mit diesem Begriff konnte sie mehr etwas anfangen. Früher war das anders gewesen, früher…

Aber da hatte sie noch nicht in dieser Finsternis gelegen

Die Nacht, es war die Nacht gewesen, an die Hermine sich nicht mehr erinnerte, die alles verändert hatte. Die Nacht, als… ihr wollte einfach nicht einfallen, was geschehen war. Es war dunkel in ihrem Kopf, so dunkel, wie in diesem Kerker.

Nur eine einzige Erinnerung nahm langsam Gestalt an, eine einzige wunderschöne Erinnerung:

Er hatte sie gehalten, er hatte sie stets aufgefangen, wenn sie abzustürzen drohte, er war da gewesen, die ganze Zeit war er bei ihr gewesen.

Ein einziger Gedanke formte sich in ihrem Kopf, ein einziger Name. Er hatte für die den wundervollsten Klang der Welt: Severus! Ihr Severus. Wie hatte sie das vergessen können? Wie hatte sie ihn vergessen können? Alles war zu verzeihen, aber nicht DAS! Wie hatte sie die Erinnerung an das, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, so einfach fallen lassen können? Wie hatte sie so grausam sein können?

Es war in dieser Nacht gewesen, als etwas in ihr zerbrach… in dieser Nacht, an die sie sich einfach nicht erinnern konnte.

Und nun lag sie in dieser Finsternis, allein mit ihrer Angst. Severus war so fern von ihr, wie die Erinnerung an jene zerstörerische Nacht.

Hermine lag dort, zusammen gekauert, versuchte die Kälte zu vertreiben, versuchte die Angst zu verscheuchen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war ihr ständiger Begleiter, die Angst. Hermine spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Warum mussten ihre Gefühle in diesem Augenblick zurückkommen? Warum so? Wieso musste sie erst an so einen fürchterlichen Ort gelangen, um einen Teil ihrer Selbst zurück zu erlangen? Warum nur?

Die Zeit verstrich, langsam unendlich langsam. War es Tag? War es Nacht? Hunger, Kälte und Durst. Eine unendliche Qual. Und in ihr das Fieber: quälende Erinnerungen und Spuren des dunklen Fluches, der sie getroffen hatte.

Einsamkeit und Angst. Mehr kannte sie nicht… in dieser Finsternis.

Schnief… wie kann ich nur so grausam sein?


	5. Meine dunkle Herrscherin

FROHES NEUES JAHR ALLEN MEINEN LESERN!

Und Dankeschön für all die Reviews zu meinem letzten Kapitel.

Hier ist endlich das Neue. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war im URLAUB! freu freu

Und endlich werden einige der finsteren Pläne von Lucius aufgedeckt. Außerdem wird das Verhältnis von Lucius und Narzissa etwas beleuchtet und Lucius entdeckt eine neue Leidenschaft.

_5. Meine dunkle Herrscherin_

Nervös drehte er das Schlüsselbund in seinen Händen. Sechs Stunden waren vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal in den Kerkern gewesen war. Lange Zeit. Doch reichte sie, um Hermine Granger das Fürchten zu lehren? Reichte sie, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen?

Der Drang in ihm war stetig gewachsen. Er wollte sehen, ob sein kleines Spiel Erfolge zeigte, wollte… wollte sie sehen. Sie war so unendlich hilflos gewesen… so… er mochte den Gedanken, konnte ihn einfach nicht beiseite schieben: Voldemorts Tochter in seinen Händen, Severus Snapes Geliebte in seiner Gewalt und…

Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Man hatte ihn stets für kühl und unnahbar gehalten. Jeder wusste, dass er gefährlich war, jeder, der ihn nicht bewunderte, mied ihn… er war berüchtigt. Aber das, was er nun tat. Das würde alles übertreffen. Hermine war sein, seine dunkle Herrscherin.

Wieder nestelte er nervös an seinem Schlüsselbund. Konnte er es bereits wagen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Lucius? Du scheinst… irgendwie nervös…"

Lucius Malfoy drehte sich ruckartig um. Narzissa. Er hatte sie gar nicht kommen hören. Leise schloss sie die Bürotür hinter sich und kam näher.

Narzissa Malfoy war eine schöne Frau, schlank und groß gewachsen, mit langem silberblondem Haar, das ihr bis auf die Hüften herabfiel. Es stand im starken Kontrast, zu dem hautengen schwarzen Samtkleid, das ihre zierliche Figur umspielte. Narzissa Malfoy gehörte zu den Frauen, die nie zu altern schienen und das machte Lucius Malfoy stolz. Seine Frau war… atemberaubend. Und doch liebte er sie nicht. Damals in jungen Jahren hatte er eine ganz andere Frau geliebt. Nicht so schön, nicht so aristokratisch und vor allem nicht einem Malfoy angemessen. Sein Vater hatte die Heirat mit Narzissa arrangiert, obwohl Lucius sich geweigert hatte. Damals war er noch nicht so kalt und gefühllos gewesen, damals war er noch jung und voller Leidenschaft. Aber er kannte seine Pflichten und so willigte er schließlich in die Heirat ein, immer in der stillen Hoffnung im Geheimen mit seiner Geliebten zusammen sein zu können. Doch an dem Tag, als Lucius Narzissa heiratete, stürzte sich die junge Frau die Klippen von Dover hinab und versank in den Fluten des Meeres. Damals war etwas in ihm gebrochen und hatte aus dem lebenslustigen jungen Mann das gemacht, was er nun war. Er war wie sein Vater geworden: kalt und herzlos und stets nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht.

Narzissa und er hatten sich arrangiert. So wie es üblich war. Sie führten vielleicht sogar so etwas wie eine glückliche Ehe. Beide gingen ihren eigenen Weg ohne sich gegenseitig in die Quere zu kommen. Lucius Malfoy kam seinen ehelichen Pflichten nach und suchte seine Freuden anderswo. Sie akzeptierte es. Lucius war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es nicht genauso machte. Sie waren Freunde, die sich mochten, respektierten und ab und zu miteinander schliefen. Sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Sohn, der sie beide verband. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Narzissa lächelte ihn an. Mit ihren langen und eleganten Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. „Du siehst müde aus."

Lucius Malfoy schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Nicht?" hauchte sie und begann damit ihre zierlichen dünnen Finger über seinen Oberkörper wandern zu lassen. „Hast du Zeit?"

Lucius Malfoy schob ihre Hände von sich weg. Er war viel zu angespannt, um an derartige Sachen zu denken. Außerdem kreisten seine Gedanken um eine ganz andere Frau, tief unten in seinen Kerkern, so schön und so einsam. „Lass deine Spielchen, Narzissa", stieß er scharf hervor.

Narzissa drehte sich beleidigt von ihm weg. „Welche Frau ist es dieses Mal", sagte sie in einem bedrohlich leisen Ton.

Lucius zuckte zusammen. War da eine Spur von Eifersucht in ihrer Stimme? Narzissa war nie eifersüchtig gewesen. Er sah wie seine Frau langsam zur Tür ging, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen.

„Narzissa?" Plötzlich war Lucius Malfoy von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt. Hatte er sie verletzt? Er hatte sie nie verletzt, es nie gewollt. Er respektierte sie viel zu sehr. Eine starke Frau an seiner Seite. Was war er noch ohne sie? In all den Jahren hatte er sich viel zu sehr an ihre Gesellschaft gewöhnt. Viel zu sehr.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie lange ich darauf warte, dass du mich einmal wieder ansiehst", sagte Narzissa ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Schnellen Schrittes ging Lucius Malfoy auf seine Frau zu und schlang von hinten seine Arme um sie. Dann begann er zu lachen, nicht bösartig, sondern ganz leise. „Viel zu lange nicht, schätze ich?!" Vorsichtig küsste er ihren weißen Hals und ließ eine Hand durch ihr Haar gleiten. Er spürte wie Narzissas Körper sich anspannte und sie hörbar die Luft einsog. Seine Hand glitt hinab auf ihre Schulter, langsam zeichnete er die Umrisse ihres Ausschnittes nach.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich ruckartig zu ihm um und umschlang seinen Hals mit ihren Armen, ihre Lippen trafen seine voller Verlangen. Lucius spürte, wie sie ihren Körper gegen ihn presste. Stürmisch erwiderte er ihren Kuss, suchte mit seiner Zunge die ihre. Seine Hände wanderten nervös über ihren Körper. Narzissa schaffte es immer wieder das verlangen in ihm zu wecken. Lucius schob Narzissa langsam zurück gegen die Wand, während er mit einer Hand ihr Kleid hochschob. Narzissas Fingernägel gruben sich in den Stoff seiner Robe, er konnte es genau spüren. Ihr Verlangen, ihre Sehnsucht. Wenn sie lange auf ihn gewartet hatte, war sie stürmisch, wild…

Er wollte sie, er wollte …

_Granger!_

Der Gedanke an die Gefangene in seinem Kerker, ließ ihn erschaudern. Granger, die kleine, süße Granger…

Und mit einem Mal war sein Verlangen verschwunden und er hielt inne.

„Lucius?" hauchte Narzissa zuckersüß und ließ ihre Hände seinen Körper hinab gleiten.

„Lass das!" fauchte er.

Er sah wie Narzissa die Augen aufriss. „Was?" Lucius konnte die Verwirrung in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Ich bin nicht in Stimmung."

Narzissa löste sich frustriert von ihm und wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. „Dann nicht."

Lucius sagte nichts. Er kannte diesen Ton in ihrer Stimme. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Narzissa wütend wurde, aber wenn, dann war es ein Feuerwerk und ein Tosen. Ihm blieb dann eigentlich nichts anderes übrig, als still irgendwo in Deckung zu gehen.

Wie eine Furie wirbelte Narzissa herum. „Kannst du mir bitte erklären, was das soll, Lucius Malfoy!"

Lucius sah sie noch immer schweigend an. Ihre Augen sprühten Funken und das machte sie noch attraktiver.

„Du hast dich in letzter Zeit nicht gerade zum Positiven verändert, Lucius."

„Die Entwicklungen in letzter Zeit waren nicht gerade positiv, meine liebe Narzissa", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ein Malfoy sich jemals so abhängig von einer Person machen würde." Narzissa legte es darauf an ihn zu treffen, das merkte er sofort.

„Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst, Narzissa, du redest von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast." Narzissa hatte es nie verstanden, sie kannte seine Ideale, sie verfolgte sie wie er. Doch hatte sie nie so viel Bereitschaft gezeigt, dafür zu kämpfen. Aber vielleicht lag das einfach daran, dass sie eine Frau war. Frauen waren schwach.

„ER IST TOT, LUCIUS!"

Verwirrt starrte Lucius Malfoy seine Frau an. Sie hatte ihn noch nie angeschrieen, sie hatte nie gewagt, sie… Er spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hoch kochte. Sie hatte ihm Respekt zu zollen, sie hatte sich ihm zu unterwerfen…

Narzissa sackte in sich zusammen. „Ich kenne dich nicht mehr", sagte sie ganz leise.

Lucius Malfoy Wut legte sich mit einem Schlag, als er seine Frau ansah. Er hatte sie noch nie so zerbrechlich und elend gesehen. Ihre Schultern hingen kraftlos herab, ihren Kopf hatte sie herab gesenkt, immer wieder schüttelte sie ihn leicht. „Ich kenne dich einfach nicht mehr."

„Was soll das heißen, Narzissa?" Langsam kam er näher. Er verstand nicht. Was hatte sie? Er hatte sie nie so erlebt. Wo war ihr Stolz? Ihre Kraft? Ihr Hochmut?

Langsam blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Wie lange sind wir schon verheiratet? Wie lange ist es her, dass unser Sohn geboren wurde?"

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, so zierlich, so zart. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Lucius, in all der Zeit habe ich dich nie so erlebt. Nicht einmal, als der Potter-Sohn… Du bist so durcheinander, ständig in Gedanken. Du rennst an mir vorbei ohne mich zu bemerken. Wenn du mich ignorieren würdest, absichtlich, das wäre zu ertragen. Aber du bemerkst mich nicht. Fast wärest du wieder in Azkaban gelandet, aber das scheint dich nicht zu interessieren. Dein Sohn hat sich vollkommen von uns zurückgezogen und du erwähnst ihn nicht einmal mit einem Wort, dabei hättest du früher getobt, hätte er sich dir gegenüber so verhalten… Verstehst du was ich meine? Du bist nicht mehr du selbst." Narzissa sah ihn mit tiefem durchdringendem Blick an.

Vorsichtig umfasste er ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. „Rede nicht so, Narzissa. Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist."

„ Es ist wahr… und du weißt es", flüsterte sie und Lucius sah, wie sich eine kleine Träne in ihrem rechten Auge bildete. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Narzissa zeigte nicht oft Gefühle. Stets so kühl, so unnahbar. Es war fast eine Genugtuung sie Weinen zu sehen.

Einen Moment sah er sie schweigend an. Sie hatte Recht. Er hatte sich viel zu sehr verändert. All die Gedanken an Rache, dann die Pläne. Tage hatte er überlegt, Wochen und Monate. Ja, er war unaufmerksam gewesen, er hatte nichts mehr wahrgenommen, außer seinen finsteren Gedanken. Doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Bald würde er das haben, was er sich so sehr ersehnt hatte. Eine Waffe in seinen Händen. Eine dunkle Herrscherin.

„Lucius?" Narzissa starrte ihn an. Jede ihrer einzelnen Fragen schien ihm durch diesen Blick entgegen zu fliegen.

„Setz dich", mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung deutete er auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, „es wird höchste Zeit, dass ich dir etwas erkläre."

Schweigend ging sie auf den Sessel zu, setzte sich und dann starrte sie ihn wieder an.

Er zog einen weiteren Sessel heran und setzte sich so, dass sie ihm genau gegenüber war. Dann holte er tief Luft. Wo sollte er anfangen? Wo…

„Du… nein… als damals der dunkle Lord starb, das war nicht Harry Potter…"

„Ich weiß… Granger, das Schlammblut, es stand in allen Zeitungen." Ihre Stimme hatte sich wieder abgekühlt, die Schwäche war verschwunden und statt Tränen glitzerten Eiskristalle in ihren Augen.

„Hör mir zu", fauchte er nervös, „ es gibt einen besonderen Grund, warum Granger ihn töten konnte. Du erinnerst dich sicher an jene junge Frau, die in den ersten Jahren meiner Dienerschaft manchmal her kam?"

„Du meinst… seine Braut?"

„Ja genau die. Wie du weißt verschwand sie eines Tages, noch vor seinem Fall, noch bevor Potter geboren wurde. Was du nicht weißt und was nur sehr wenige wissen, ist, dass sie ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hat."

Narzissa sog scharf die Luft ein. „Willst du… willst du sagen… SEIN Kind?"

„Ja."

„Und was hat das mit… mit seinem Tod zu tun… ich meine…" Lucius sah, wie sich ihre Hände um die Lehne des Sessel schlossen, ihre harten Nägel bohrten sich in das weiche Polster.

„Granger ist ihre… SEINE Tochter. Deshalb konnte sie ihn töten. Deshalb hat sie so viel Macht. DESHALB!" Fast sprang er vor Erregung von seinem Sessel auf. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn der Gedanke an diesen Abend noch einmal so in Zorn versetzen würde, jetzt nach allem, was er erreicht hatte.

„Oh", war alles, was sie sagte.

„Sie ist hier, Narzissa. Sie ist hier", hauchte er.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Was meinst du damit?" Er konnte die Angst in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Sie ist in meiner Hand."

„Bei Merlin", seufzte Narzissa, „das wird dich nach Azkaban bringen, das… das wird dich sicher…" Sie ließ langsam den Kopf sinken.

Lucius Malfoy umfasste ich Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Nein, es sei denn du verrätst mich. Du wirst mich doch nicht verraten, nicht wahr, liebe Narzissa?" Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, kühl, herrisch…

„Nein… nein…" Ihre Augen hatten begonnen sich zu trüben. So leer und ausdruckslos. „Was hast du vor Lucius?"

„Ich werde sie zu meiner Herrscherin machen, meiner dunklen Herrscherin."

Langsam stand Narzissa aus dem Sessel. „Oh Lucius…"

„Was?" Seine Stimme hatte wieder an Schärfe gewonnen.

„Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr… du wirst alles zerstören. Sie werden sie finden… sie wird sich erinnern und wir werden alle verloren sein."

Er brach in tosendes Gelächter aus. „Sie ist kalt Narzissa. Da ist nichts, sie fühlt nichts. Sie liegt seit drei Tagen in diesem dunklen Keller und sie hat sich nicht einmal beschwert. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, dann wird sie wieder fühlen: Hass… Hass." Er fühlte sich plötzlich unsagbar zufrieden.

„Wenn du meinst." Narzissa entfernte sich langsam von ihm.

„Was ist?"

„Du solltest sie aus dem Keller holen und ich ein anständiges Zimmer geben… wie es sich für eine Herrscherin gebietet", sagte sie mit monotoner Stimme.

„Meinst du?" Er war noch begeisterter von seiner Idee als zuvor. Narzissa ging langsam zur Tür ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen.

„Tu was du willst, Lucius Malfoy", sagte sie leise und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Zimmer.

„Hier ist es"; sagte er und schob sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in das Zimmer. Dann schloss er die Tür und war verschwunden.

Hermine blickte sich vorsichtig in dem Raum um. Er hatte sie aus dem Keller geholt, er hatte sie von der Finsternis befreit. Er hatte sie in die Küche gebracht, wo feinstes Essen, Wasser und Wein auf sie warteten. Er hatte da gestanden, bis sie aufgegessen hatte. Dann hatte er sie vorsichtig hochgezogen und sie auf dem Weg bis zu dieser Tür gestützt. Er hatte sie fast getragen mit seinen starken Armen. Es war wie in einem Traum an ihr vorbei gezogen. Sie hatte es kaum bemerkt. So müde, so kalt, so einsam…

Er hatte sie aus der Dunkelheit geholt und in dieses Zimmer gebracht, so von Licht durchflutet, so hell und leuchtend. Es dauerte bis sich ihre Augen daran gewöhnt hatten. Noch immer leicht benommen sah sie sich um. Das Zimmer hatte ein großes Fenster, das mit schweren dunkelgrünen Vorhängen verhangen war. Die Wände waren mit einer Stofftapete in einem helleren Grünton bezogen. Hermine ließ ihre Finger darüber gleiten. Seide! Die Malfoys hatten Tapete aus reiner Seide an ihren Wänden. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers. Es war ein schweres Eichenbett, ein Himmelbett mit ebenso grünem Stoffbezug und Vorhängen, wie die Fenstergardinen. Der Raum war sehr groß, viel zu groß. Hermines Blick ging zu ihren Füßen. Schwarzer Marmor, der ganze Boden war mit schwarzem, glattem Marmor bedeckt. An der Wand gegenüber dem Bett stand ein großer eichener Kleiderschrank und ein Bücherregal, das bis zum Rand mit Büchern voll gestopft war. Zwischen Schrank und Bücherregal war eine Tür. Nicht die, durch die sie herein gekommen war.

Langsam ging Hermine darauf zu, noch langsamer drückte sie die Klinke herunter. Ein Bad. Ein Bad aus schwarzem Marmor mit tausenden kleiner Spiegel an den Wänden und einer Badwanne, die so riesig war, das fünf Leute darin Platz gefunden hätten. Fasziniert sah Hermine sich um. Vom dunklen Grauen des Kerkers war sie in einen Palast gekommen, in einen Palast ganz allein für sie. Und trotzdem gefiel es ihr nicht. Es war so… Hermine überlegte. Früher wäre es ihr immer eingefallen. Früher… Es war so… so… Slytherin! Es war so Slytherin!

Hermine schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Slytherins… die hatte sich in der Schulzeit nie gemocht, am wenigsten Draco Malfoy…

Draco…

Oh Gott… sie war in Dracos Haus…

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl. Einsam, allein und traurig. Sie fühlte. Und schon wieder begann sie diese Schwäche zu verabscheuen und zu fürchten.

Noch einmal sah sie sich im Bad um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Spiegel, fiel auf sich selbst…

Erschrocken trat sie einen schritt zurück. SO sah sie aus? Wie lange hatte sie in diesem Loch zu gebracht. Ihr langes Haar war zottelig und stand wirr zu allen Seiten, von ihrer weißen Haut war fast nichts mehr zu sehen, so war ihr Gesicht, ihre Arme von Schmutz beschmiert. An ihrem Kinn klebte getrocknete Blut, ihre Nase war noch immer leicht geschwollen und die Lippen furchtbar rissig, obwohl sie inzwischen getrunken hatte. Ihr dünnes Krankenhauskleid hing förmlich in Fetzen herab und an ihren Knien hatte sie Schrammen. Sie musste sie sich zugefügt haben, als sie sich unter jenem Fluch auf dem Boden wand. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran.

Sie brauchte ein Bad… und zwar dringend.

Hermine hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, als die Wanne auch schon begann voll Wasser zu laufen. Hermine roch an den Flaschen voll Öl, die plötzlich auf dem Rand der Wanne standen. Schließlich hatte sie eines gefunden, dass ihr gefiel. Es roch so… nach süßen Früchten… so honigsüß.

Hermine zog sich das zerfetzte Kleid aus und ließ sich in das warme Wasser gleiten. Die Anspannung der Gefangenschaft schien von ihr zu gleiten, als sie in das warme Wasser tauchte. Sie spürte jeden Tropfen auf der Haut, jeder einzelne Tropfen, wie er auf ihrer Haut perlte und dann an ihr herab rann. Sie fühlte das Wasser… sie… es war an jenem Tag gewesen. Sie wusste es plötzlich genau. An jenem Tag hatte sie zum letzten Mal die unverschämte Freude perlenden Wassers auf ihrer Haut gespürt.

Hermine tauchte unter. Ihr Haar kitzelte sie im Gesicht, es glitt um sie herum, wie Gold. Und zum ersten Mal seit langen genoss sie etwas. Sie genoss das warme Wasser und die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als sie so viel klares Wasser gespürt hatte.

Leise betrat Lucius Malfoy den Raum, den er der kleinen Granger zugedacht hatte. Sie saß auf der Kante des Bettes und band sich ihr nasses Haar hoch. Sie hatte die schwarze Samtrobe aus dem Schrank ausgewählt. Eine hervorragende Entscheidung. Es betonte ihre blasse Haut und ihr goldenes Haar. Lucius Malfoy kam näher. Zögerlich lächelte er sie an.

Ihr Blick schien ihn fragend zu durchbohren.

„Steh auf", sagte er leise.

Sie tat es ohne Widerspruch.

„Komm näher."

Wieder tat sie wie ihr geheißen.

Langsam umkreiste er sie. So schön, so zart, so… er umfasste ihre schlanke Taille und zog sie zu sich heran. Er konnte seine Erregung kaum verbergen. Er hatte das nicht vor gehabt, aber… Sie zog ihn so in ihren Bann.

Vorsichtig küsste er ihren Hals.

Sie reagierte nicht darauf.

Er umfasste ihren Busen.

Sie zuckte kurz zusammen.

Er ließ seine Hand langsam herab gleiten, zwischen ihre Beine.

Sie spannte sich merklich an.

Reiß dich zusammen, Lucius Malfoy. Wie konnte er nur so die Beherrschung verlieren. Dazu war er nicht hier. Noch nicht. Noch nicht. Erst musste sie lernen. Erst musste sie herrschen können… Erst musste sein Plan vollendet werden.

Schwer atmend trat er einen Schritt zurück. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel. Es war Zeit.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, als er ihr den Zauberstab reichte. Dann umfasste sie ihn. Sofort begann sie die Wärme zu durchfließen. Sie hatte so lange keinen Stab mehr in der Hand gehalten. Zu gefährlich, sie hatten es alle einfach für zu gefährlich gehalten. Und nun gab Lucius Malfoy ihr einfach seinen Stab, gab ihr so viel Macht…

Lucius Malfoy ließ sich vor ihr auf den Boden fallen, küsste den Saum ihres Kleides.

„Ich habe mich als unwürdig erwiesen", nuschelte er fast unverständlich, „ich habe mich respektlos verhalten, Herrin."

Hermine starrte auf ihn herab. Was sollte das? Was… nach all dem Schmerz, all der Leere, plötzlich dies?!

„Strafe mich, Herrin", hauchte er voller Erwartung, „strafe deinen Diener."


	6. Dunkel

Hallo an alle,

ich weiß es hat jetzt wirklich lange gedauert, aber ich habe es endlich geschafft und es gibt etwas neues zu lesen. Ich habe die Semesterferien genutzt und meine offenen Geschichten beendet. Jetzt beginne ich gerade mit Teil drei dieser Geschichte. Titel steht schon fest: Schatten der Vergangenheit.

Und weil es so lange gedauert hat, habe ich jetzt beschlossen in einem Gewaltakt sämtliche Kapitel hoch zu laden.

Ich hoffe ihr werdet mitten in der Geschichte Lucius erschlagen und nicht mich… ja ich bin grausam.

Und noch eine Anmerkung zum Ende der Geschichte: Ja das ist sehr fies! Es kommt ja aber noch Teil drei… na ja lest bis zum Ende, dann wisst ihr, was ich meine.

So und jetzt hoffentlich viel Spaß beim lesen und hinterlasst vielleicht an der ein oder anderen Stelle ein winzig kleines Review und sagt mir ob ich mit der Geschichte all zu großen Mist gebaut habe.

Eine doppelte Runde Butterbier und eine Tüte Zwitscherbonbons für alle, die mir für das letzte Kapitel so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben. Danke, danke an euch alle!

Gruß Esta

_6.Dunkel_

Wie ein Blitz schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Eine finstere Gestalt und dieser Mann, Lucius Malfoy, kroch vor ihm auf dem Boden herum. Plötzlich wusste sie es. Plötzlich war alles so klar.

„_Wer bist du?"_

„_Ein Schlammblut, Herr… Granger… die Potter-Freundin…ihr wisst, Herr." Der Diener kroch zu SEINEN Füßen auf dem Boden herum. Hermine Granger kannte diese Stimme, kannte dieses Mann, doch hatte sie nie geglaubt ihn jemals so demütig zu sehen._

„_Fast richtig, Mister Malfoy", fauchte Hermine ohne den Blick von Voldemort abzuwenden._

„_Schlammblut…", zischelte Voldemort._

„_So wie du, Riddle!" Hermine spie den Namen angewidert aus._

„_Du wagst es…" SEINE Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Du…"_

„_Du wirst mich nicht anrühren… niemals." Hermine blieb standfest. Sie wusste nicht woher sie den Mut nahm. Sie hatte Voldemort immer gefürchtet, aber jetzt… jetzt war nichts mehr davon übrig. Nichts, außer der Gewissheit, dass sie ihn töten musste._

Wieso fiel ihr das jetzt ein? Wo war die Erinnerung nur so lange geblieben? Voldemort! Er war ihr Vater und Malfoy sein Diener. Deshalb hatte er sie hier her geholt. Deshalb hatte er sie solange eingesperrt, bis sie von ihren Gefühlen übermannt wurde. Er wollte sie beherrschen. Malfoy wollte…

„Strafe mich, meine dunkle Herrscherin."

Wie gerne hätte sie das getan, doch dann hatte er erreicht, was er wollte. Sie würde es nicht mehr tun. Sie würde den Spruch nie wieder sprechen. Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht.

„_Du gehörst zu mir, Kind."_

„_NIEMALS!"_

_Wieder sein grausames Lachen. „So", zischte er spöttisch, „du wirst zu mir gehören, … oder du wirst sterben wie deine Mutter."_

„_Nein", sagte Hermine bestimmt, „du wirst sterben."_

_Voldemort lachte, doch sein Lachen verstummte, als Hermine mit ihren Lippen langsam die Worte bildete:_

„_Avada Kedavra." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, so als schämte sie sich die Worte auszusprechen. Ihre Stimme war schwach, doch die Wirkung war stärker, als alles, was SEINE Anhänger bisher gesehen hatten._

„_Avada Kedavra", waren ihre letzten Worte._

Hermines Hand begann zu zittern. Das war also das letzte gewesen, das sie mit einem Zauberstab bewirkt hatte. Sie hatte ein Monster getötet und war selbst zu einem geworden. Vielleicht sollte sie Lucius Malfoy dankbar sein. Schließlich hatte er ihre Erinnerung zurück gebracht, hatte sie vor die Wahl gestellt. Die Wahl zwischen Gut und Böse. Doch war es wirklich eine Wahl? Hatte sie sich nicht schon längst entschieden. In dem Moment als sie das Böse vernichtete, als sie ihr Elend dafür in Kauf nahm, weil sie ihren Vater ermordet hatte? Sie war nicht wie er und sie würde nie so werden.

„Strafe mich Unwürdigen."

Am liebsten wollte Hermine ihm ein klar und deutliches „Nein" entgegen schleudern, doch für diesen Bastard würde sie ihr Schweigen nicht brechen, nicht für ihn.

„TUE ES!" Er war wurde ungeduldig und zornig. Seine Stimme war der wahre Spiegel seiner Seele. Tief und dunkel.

Hermine schmiss den Zauberstab von sich. Niemals… sie würde niemals jemanden verletzen. Niemals!

Wie eine Raubkatze sprang Lucius Malfoy auf.

Seine Hand schloss sich um ihre Kehle. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre zarte Haut. Ihre weiche, zarte, schöne Haut. Wieso musste sie so störrisch sein, so dumm und ignorant.

„Was soll das", fauchte er ärgerlich.

Ein Blitzen war in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen. Ein Leuchten, das von so viel Leben zeugte, keine toten Augen mehr, keine leblose Seele…

Ein Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, während sie nach Luft zu schnappen begann, ihre Haut begann sich leicht rot zu färben.

„So kannst du es also fühlen, meine Schöne. Die Abscheu, den Hass?... Gut… sehr gut!"

Langsam löste er den Griff um ihren Hals und ließ sie frei atmen. Schon glaubte er sich am Ziel seiner Wünsche, doch das war er nicht. Er hatte ihren Blick falsch gedeutet.

Langsam trat er einige Schritte zurück und hob den Zauberstab vom Boden auf. Erneut ging er auf sie zu und drückte ihr den Stab in die Hand.

„Dann tue, was dein Herz dir sagt", zischelte er leise, „tue mir weh, lass deinem Hass freien Lauf." Wieder lächelte er, es war sein dämonisches Lächeln, das so vielen Leuten Angst machte. Sie starrte ihn an, ihre Augen funkelten, als wären kleine Diamanten darin verborgen.

„Tue es!" Er war sich so sicher. Sie würde sich rächen. Er konnte Schmerz ertragen, er war geübt darin keine Miene zu verziehen. Aber sie… es würde ihr Herz dunkel machen. Wenn sie erst einmal der Finsternis angehörte, dann würde er sie zu lenken wissen.

Wieder schleuderte sie den Stab von sich und dann spie sie vor ihm aus.

Verwirrt sah er sie an. Was zum Teufel sollte das? Was war in dieses Weibsbild gefahren? Und dann entdeckte er etwas in ihren Augen, das er zuvor nicht gesehen hatte. TROTZ! Sie verweigerte ihm, was er verlangte. Er fühlte wie seine Hand zu zittern begann und er merkte, wie er immer mehr den Drang verspürte sie zu schlagen, ihr zu zeigen, wer er war, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber zu verhalten hatte. Aber dann riss er sich zusammen. Er würde doch nicht wegen dieser neunmal klugen Hexe die Kontrolle verlieren.

„Du hast noch nicht gelernt? Gut!" Dann griff er sie brutal am Arm und schleifte sie hinter sich her zur Tür. Sie würde lernen. Sie würde…

Hermine hätte schreien können, als die Tür hinter ihr Schloss schlug. Dann war da wieder dieses unheimliche Knacken, ein Knacken, das an brechende Knochen erinnerte.

Wieder alleine, wieder in der Dunkelheit. Hermine spürte wie sich ihr Herz zusammen krampfte. Es war nicht fair…

Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handinnenflächen bohrten, so sehr hatte sie ihre Hände verkrampft.

Wieso tat er ihr das an? Warum quälte er sie so? Wollte er sie strafen, dafür, dass sie seinen Herren getötet hatte? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Er hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben sich zu wehren, sich an ihm zu rächen. Ein eisiges Herz? War es das? Ja, er wollte ihr eisiges Herz nutzen, um sie endgültig zu verderben. Sie brechen. Er wollte ihr das letzte nehmen, das sie noch hatte: Sich selbst.

Hermine spürte wie dir Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen. Sie weinte nicht aus Traurigkeit oder Verzweiflung, sondern aus Wut. Wut auf Lucius und Wut auf sich selbst. Sie hatte versagt. Sie hatte sich selbst in diese Lage gebracht. So dumm, sie war so dumm gewesen.

Dunkelheit, überall war Dunkelheit.

Dunkelheit und Angst.

Dunkelheit und Verzweiflung.

Dunkelheit in der Seele.

Bis die Tür sich irgendwann erneut öffnete.


	7. Kapitel 7

_7. Voldemorts Erbe_

„DU HAST WAS?" Lucius Malfoys Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Du kannst sie doch nicht ewig im Kerker einsperren."

„DU…DU… DAS GEHT DICH NICHTS AN!" Er kam ihr bedrohlich nahe. Narzissa wurde immer kleiner. Was bildete sie sich ein. Sie wagte es tatsächlich sich ihm zu widersetzen. Niemand, niemand tat das. Niemand.

„Lucius, bitte." Ihre Stimme war flehentlich.

„WIE KONNTEST DU!"

„Bei Merlin, Lucius. So bringst du sie vielleicht um, aber zu einer Herrscherin, wie du sie haben willst, wird sie so nicht."

Lucius schnaubte nur wütend aus. „DU hast keine Ahnung, Narzissa. So töricht." Ärgerlich wandte er sich von ihr ab.

„So?"

„Ich war heute Morgen im Ministerium. Eine Menge unangenehmer Frage… und weißt du warum?" Er drehte sich schwungvoll zu seiner Frau herum.

Sie sah ihn schweigend an. Die Lippen eng zusammen gekniffen.

„Severus, dein Freund Severus sucht nach diesem dummen kleinen Mädchen. Er hat mich verdächtigt. MICH! Und ich dachte unsere Familien, alte reine Familien, würden zusammen halten. Dieser Verräter, dieser Narr…"

„Severus?" Sie sprach sehr leise, so als wüsste er nicht, was damals geschehen war. Vor ihrer Hochzeit. Ihr verzweifelter Versuch einen anderen Mann zu finden, einen der sie liebt.

„Ja, Severus. Wäre Fudge nicht eingeschritten, was wäre dann wohl geschehen? Er wäre vermutlich noch hier aufgetaucht und hätte mich gänzlich heraus gefordert… und genau in diesem Moment lässt du… Hermine… aus dem Keller. Wenn er sie gefunden hätte. DU HÄTTEST ALLES ZUNICHTE GEMACHT! DU RUINIERST MEIN LEBEN!"

Er sah, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, feuchter grauer Nebel. „Wenn das so ist." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und ging langsam zur Tür. „Wenn das so ist."

Sollte sie doch gehen, sollte sie doch…

Die Tür schloss sich sehr langsam und sehr leise.

Erneut nahm sie ein Bad, erneut nahm sie eines der Kleider aus dem Schrank. Goldene Seide mit feiner Stickerei. Viel zu edel, viel zu schön. Aber etwas Schönes brauchte Hermine, um den Schrecken der erneuten Dunkelheit zu vergessen. Narzissa Malfoy. Sie war nett gewesen, nein mehr als nett. Sie hatte ihr aufgeholfen, obwohl sie sich dabei die Kleider schmutzig machte. Narzissa hatte sie den Weg in das Zimmer gestützt, sie hatte ihr Wasser in die Badewanne laufen lassen und dann hatte sie ihr Ruhe versprochen. Lucius würde nicht kommen, hatte sie gesagt. Sie würde dafür sorgen. Ruhe. Frieden. Gedanken, Gedanken an Severus.

Leise schloss er die Tür. So schön. Wie lange hatte er sie betrachtet, wie sie da lag. So unschuldig und so sanft. Er hatte begriffen. Hermine in ihrem goldenen Seidenkleid, die Haare in fast genauso glänzender Farbe in Wellen um sie ausgebreitet, die Gesichtszüge völlig entspannt und ein Lächeln um ihren zuckersüßen Mund. So friedlich hatte sie in dem großen Bett gelegen und geschlafen. So begehrenswert. Warum war er wieder umgedreht und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen? Warum hatte er dem inneren Drang nicht gehorcht, der ihm sagte, dass er zu ihr gehen sollte?

Nein, dafür war jetzt nicht die Zeit. Er musste nachdenken. Wahrscheinlich hatte Narzissa Recht und es war eine wahnwitzige Idee dieses Kind zu einer Herrscherin machen zu wollen. All die Zeit in Hogwarts mit Potter und dem Wiesel hatten sie verweichlicht. Und ihre Beziehung zu Severus hatte sicherlich auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen sie stolzer und kälter zu machen. Severus war schon immer ein sentimentaler und schwacher Mann gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Zauberern aus einer alten Familie hatte Severus nie geheiratet. Weiß der Teufel warum. Und ausgerechnet mit dem hatte Hermine ein Verhältnis angefangen. Mit Severus.

Lucius Malfoy hätte fast gelacht bei dem Gedanken, wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Sie war zu schwach. Sie war zu verweichlicht. Aber ihre Linie durfte nicht ausstreben. SEIN Blut musste weiter gegeben werden, veredelt mit dem Blut einer alten Zaubererfamilie. Lucius musste nun doch grinsen bei dem Gedanken. Wozu hatte er einen Sohn, einen unverheirateten noch dazu.

Draco mochte ein Taugenichts sein, der nichts tat, außer das Leben in vollen Zügen zu genießen, aber er war jung und er würde mit der Zeit wieder zur Vernunft kommen. Er würde tun, was sein Vater ihm befahl. So war es immer gewesen, so würde es immer sein. Und schließlich würde Draco auch seinen Spaß dabei haben und er, Lucius, konnte sich endlich wieder beruhigen und Frieden finden.

Seit Hermine hier war, seit sie sich weigerte das zu tun, was er erwartete… fast hatte er geglaubt, alles würde zusammen brechen. Aber jetzt…

Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mit Narzissa zu reden. Es war auch ihr Sohn und sie neigte wahrhaft dazu ihn zu verziehen. Aber dieses Mal nicht. Dieses Mal hatte er das Sagen.

Sie saß in einem Sessel am Fenster und las. Das Wetter war trist und traurig. Grau und trostlos. Es warf Schatten auf ihre Figur. Sie sah ihn nicht an, als er den Raum betrat.

„Narzissa?"

Sie sah nicht zu ihm auf.

„Was willst du, Lucius?"

Er durchquerte den Raum und ging zu ihr. Dann legte er eine Hand auf ihren schmalen Arm. „Verzeih mir, Liebes."

Narzissa ließ ihr Buch sinken. „Was willst du?" Ihre Augen waren genauso grau, wie der trostlose Himmel draußen.

„Ich wollte nicht so… ich hätte dich nicht so behandeln dürfen."

„Das hättest du in der Tat nicht." Sie drehte den Kopf von ihm weg und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Narzissa, sieh mich an." Er ließ seine Hand zärtlich durch ihr langes Haar gleiten.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Du machst mir Angst, Lucius", sagte sie leise, „du… du bist vollkommen größenwahnsinnig geworden… was… was soll nur aus uns…"

Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Shhh", hauchte er, „sag nichts mehr… Glaube mir, bald… bald wird wieder alles gut sein. Aber dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe." Er ließ seinen Finger ihre Lippen hinab gleiten, ihren Hals, ihren Ausschnitt. Er ließ den Finger um ihre Brüste kreisen. Sie schloss die Augen und er vernahm ihren schweren, lustvollen Atem. „Wirst du mir helfen?" Er ließ seinen Finger weiter hinab gleiten, immer tiefer über ihren Bauch…

Narzissa nickte.

„Gut." Er nahm den Finger wieder fort von ihr. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn fragend an. Er konnte erkennen, dass sie sich innerlich bereits wieder mit ihm versöhnt hatte, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollte. „Du hattest Recht… so kann es nicht weiter gehen mit dem Mädchen. Ich kann sie ja nicht ewig in den Kerker einsperren."

Narzissa lächelte flüchtig, aber genugtuend.

„Ich habe nachgedacht und bin zu einer Entscheidung gekommen."

„Du lässt sie gehen."

„Bist du verrückt? Sie würde uns sofort verraten, das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar."

Narzissa nickte, ja das war ihr von Anfang an bewusst gewesen. „Was dann Lucius?"

„Sie wird hier bleiben, aber ich werde sie nicht zu einer … na ja… dunklen Herrscherin machen… nein… das werde ich nicht…" Er lächelte zufrieden. Lucius fühlte sich um so vieles besser, seit er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Lucius, was hat dieses Lächeln auf deinem Gesicht zu bedeuten… was hast du vor?" Narzissas Gesichtszüge spannten sich an.

„Ich will, dass unser Sohn ein Verhältnis mit der Kleinen anfängt. Er braucht sie nicht zu heiraten, er muss ihr nicht treu sein und meinetwegen kann er sie hinterher zum Teufel schicken… wenn er… wenn er ein Kind mit ihr gezeugt hat. Einen Erben des Dunklen Herrschers, der stärker ist als Granger."

Narzissa starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Ich will einen neuen Stamm schaffen, eine Verbindung der Malfoys mit den Erben Slytherins… eine großartige Linie… ein mächtiges Blut." Zufrieden sah er sie an.

„Bist… bist du wahnsinnig geworden, Lucius?" Narzissa stand schwerfällig aus ihrem Sessel auf und kam auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

Er wich vor ihr zurück. „Es ist mein Ernst, Narzissa. Draco wird ein Kind mit ihr zeugen."

„Das kannst du nicht machen. Willst du Draco das Gleiche antun, wie dein Vater dir? Er ist verliebt, Lucius. Er hat seit drei Monaten eine Freundin, die er heiraten will. Auch wenn dir das vielleicht während deiner… Planungen… entgangen ist. Willst du, dass er wegen einer arrangierten Verbindung unglücklich wird?" Narzissa versuchte erneut ihn an der Wange zu berühren.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass wir unglücklich sind?"

„Nein… nein… aber…"

„Kein Aber", Narzissa. Er wird dieses eine Mal tun, was ich will und du wirst dich nicht dazwischen stellen. Du nicht." Er sah sie an, so kalt, dass sie erzitterte.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen Lucius." Sie sprach sehr leise, so als traute sie sich nicht das Wort gegen ihn zu erheben.

„Du wirst es nicht verhindern", sprach er triumphierend.

„Doch das werde ich", ihre Stimme klang plötzlich sehr fest, „ich werde das nicht zulassen, Lucius Malfoy und wenn ich dafür meinen eigenen Mann verraten muss."

Er packte sie hart am Arm. „WAS SOLL DA HEIßEN?"

„Wenn du das tust, werde ich dich beim Ministerium anzeigen." Sie sah ihn nicht an, doch er konnte trotzdem ihre Angst fühlen, sie schien jede Pore ihrer Haut zu durchdringen.

Wütend hob er seine Hand. Sie wagte es…wie konnte sie ihm widersprechen. Er hatte sie nie geschlagen, aber sie würde es nie wieder wagen… nicht einmal der Gedanke, niemand in seiner Familie verriet ihn… niemand!

In dem Moment sah sie ihn mit ihren durchdringenden Augen an. „Du wirst mich nicht anrühren", sagte sie und die Kälte ihrer Stimme durchdrang für einen Moment seinen ganzen Körper. Dann stieß er sie hart von sich zurück in den Sessel.

„DU WIRST SEHEN, WAS DU DAVON HAST!" Ruckartig drehte er sich von ihr weg. Sie würde es sehen. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber sie würde es merken, was es bedeutete ihn zurück zu weisen. Sie war nicht die einzige Frau… er brauchte sie nicht. Er hatte sie nie gebraucht.

„Du wirst schon sehen", zischte er hervor, bevor er den Raum verließ und die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlug.


	8. Kapitel 8

_8. Leidenschaft und Leid_

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Leise trat er an ihr Bett. Sie lag noch immer vollkommen friedlich da. So verführerisch schön. Narzissa würde sehen, was sie davon hatte, ihn so zu hintergehen. Sie war nicht die einzige schöne Frau in dieser Welt, nein… eine der Schönsten lag hier vor ihm. So hilflos, so begehrenswert.

Leicht öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn an. Hatte er je die kleinen goldenen Perlen in ihren Augen entdeckt, dieses Glitzern. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich zu ihr an die Bettkante. Sie rührte sich nicht, sah ihn nur an. Langsam ließ er seine Hände durch ihr Haar gleiten. Es war wie pure Seide, so golden wie ihr Kleid. So weich. Wie es wohl war dieses Haar auf der Haut zu spüren?

Er streichelte ihr leicht durch das Gesicht, wanderte mit ihrer Hand ihren Hals hinab. Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Brust hob und senkte sich unter ihren Atemstößen, so schön, so verführerisch… ja Narzissa würde sehen was sie davon hatte, dass sie ihn von sich stieß…

Er hatte dort gesessen, als sie erwachte. Er hatte sie angesehen. Nicht kalt, wie sonst. Sondern mit einer Wärme in den eisfarbenen Augen, die sie erschaudern ließ. Seine Hände waren durch ihre Haare geglitten. Die Hände, die sie so gequält hatten, waren plötzlich die Schönsten auf der Welt. Obwohl sie eigentlich nicht wollte, dass er sie berührte, genoss sie es und schloss die Augen.

Seine Hände fuhren ihren Körper herab, erst langsam dann immer fordernder. Sie hörte seinen Atem, hörte, wie er immer wieder ihren Namen flüsterte, mit so erotisch leiser Stimme. So verboten , so gefährlich, so verführerisch…

Sie spürte wie ihr Körper sich anspannte, als er sich zu ihr herab beugte. Sie wollte ihn spüren, nein sie wollte nicht… sie wollte… wollte, dass es nie wieder aufhörte. So konnten Gefühle sein… so konnte sich die Welt anfühlen, so…

Seine Hand schob sich von unten langsam unter ihr Kleid, massierte die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, entlockte ihr ein leises Stöhnen. Seine Hände wanderten weiter nach oben, immer näher zu ihr…

Seine Lippen verschlossen ihren Mund. Sie waren kalt, seine Zunge war kalt, abgekühlt unter seinen heftigen Atemstößen.

Hermine krallte sich am Bettlaken fest. So konnte die Welt sein… so konnte es sich anfühlen… fast vergessen… fast verloren.

Welch Geschenk… und das von ihrem Peiniger.

Er konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten. Ihr Körper der sich schlangenartig auf den Laken bewegte. Das Kleid das leicht verrutscht war und ihre blasse Haut zum Vorschein brachte. Seine Hand, die immer höher wanderte, von ihrem Unterschenkel, hinauf zu ihren Knien, zu ihren Oberschenkeln…

Er küsste sie. So süß… so warm… hatte er jemals so etwas geküsst, so etwas geschmeckt?

Er begann mit seiner anderen Hand die Verschlüsse seiner Robe zu öffnen und streifte sie herab. Er öffnete den Verschluss seiner Hose. Wie lange konnte er sich noch zurück halten, wie lange den Drang sie zu spüren noch unterdrücken?

Er beugte sich erneut herab zu ihr und küsste ihren Hals, fing an leicht daran zu knabbern. Unter dem dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides spürte er ihre Brüste. Seine Hand schloss sich fest darum, während die anderen weiter ihren Oberschenkel hinauf wanderte, unter ihren Slip… Wohlige Schauder glitten durch seinen Körper, als er spürte wie sie am ganzen Körper erbebte. Er presste sich an sie, rieb sich an ihrem Körper.

Tief sog er die Luft ein. Hatte er jemals so etwas gerochen? So süß… so honigsüß… der Duft nach süßen Früchten. Warum hatte er ihren Duft nie zuvor wahrgenommen?

Seine Hand bewegte sich zwischen ihren Beinen, sie bewegte sich in seinem Rhythmus. Sie stöhnte leise. Kein Wort sagte sie, doch das brauchte sie auch nicht…

Langsam zog er mit der freien Hand seine Hose hinunter. Er brauchte sie…

Seine Hände waren ein Geschenk… eine Gabe… seine Berührungen…

Fast vergaß sie sich.

_Ich liebe dich._

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Was tat sie?

_Ich liebe dich Hermine._

Was zum Teufel tat sie hier? Das war Lucius Malfoy und… und irgendwo da draußen… da… da war… SEVERUS!

Lucius Malfosy Hände wurden fordernder, seine Berührungen härter. Seine zweite Hand glitt unter ihr Kleid, zerrte ihren Slip herab ohne drauf zu achten, dass er dabei zerriss.

Panik stieg in Hermine auf. Das wollte sie nicht…

Worauf hatte sie sich eingelassen…

Das durfte nicht sein…

Ihre Hände lösten sich aus der Verkrampfung, ihr Körper aus der Starre und ihr Verstand aus der Willenlosigkeit.

Sie riss die Augen auf. Starrte ihn an, sah seine Nacktheit, seinen gierigen Blick. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, immer wieder. Doch er presste sich gegen sie. Ließ seine Hände nur noch stärker über ihren Körper gleiten. Härter, fordernder umfasste er ihre Brüste mit beiden Händen.

Hermine versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben, doch das schien ihn nur noch mehr heraus zu fordern…

„Du willst spielen, kleine Raubkatze?" hauchte er mit einem eiskalten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nein, dachte Hermine, nein, nein, nein!

Er wollte sie, brauchte sie…

Sie schob ihn von sich. Presste ihre Hände gegen seinen Oberkörper. Aber das forderte ihn noch mehr heraus. Sie wollte spielen? Sie sollte ihr Spiel haben…

Mit seinen kräftigen Händen ergriff er den Ausschnitt des Kleides und zerriss es mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung. Hell glänzend lag ihr entblößter Oberkörper da, einladend, aufreizend… es stachelte ihn noch mehr an, dass sie spitz aufschrie.

Hart umfasste er ihren Körper.

Ihre Hände rissen an seinem Oberkörper herab, ihre Nägel bohrten sich in sein Fleisch hinterließen blutige Spuren. Feucht schwammen ihre Augen…

Sie tat es mit Absicht… das wusste er, das spürte er… sie wollte ihn weiter anheizen… sie spürte wonach er verlangte. Ein Spiel.

Heftig biss er ihr in den Hals bis sie vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte und er den faden Geschmack ihres Blutes auf den Lippen spürte. Dann presste er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Sie sollte es auch schmecken, sollte den Genuss kosten. Sie versuchte ihr Gesicht weg zu drehen, seinem Griff zu entkommen, doch er hielt sie, zwang sie ihn an zu sehen.

Ihre Augen hatten sich verfinstert. Es war der Ausdruck der Lust in ihren Augen… er kannte ihn… sie wollte es so!

Sie versuchte ihn fort zu schieben, versuchte ihm zu entkommen. Doch er war stärker, seine Hände ließen sie nicht gehen. Sie hielten ihren Körper umschlossen, wie zwei Schraubzwingen. Umso mehr sie sich wehrte, desto fester schlossen sie sich. Sie wollte schreien, doch er verschloss ihren Mund mit einem widerwärtig feuchten Kuss.

Alles in ihr Schrie. Alles bäumte sich auf. Aber sie hatte keine Chance, sie wusste es…

Während er mit einer Hand ihre Arme fest hielt, griff er mit der anderen wieder zwischen die Beine. Seine Küsse schmeckten bitterer als Gift. Jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut schien vor Ablehnung zu schmerzen.

Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herab. Er leckte sie auf.

Dann presste er mit hartem Griff ihre Schenkel auseinander.

LUST durchströmte seinen Körper, als er sich das nahm, was er die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte.

Narzissa saß noch immer in dem Stuhl in dem Lucius sie zurück gelassen hatte, als er voller Wut davon stürmte. Wo er jetzt wohl seinen Zorn verrauchen ließ? Als sie den Schrei vernahm, wusste sie es. Er glich dem eines gehetzten Tieres, war der letzte Schrei eines geschundenen Körpers. Als sie den Schrei hörte, wusste sie es. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, verwandelten sich in einen grauen See der Traurigkeit. Als sie den Schrei erkannte, verriet sie ihn.


	9. Kapitel 9

_9. Hilf mir!_

Severus. Sie hatte sich versucht vorzustellen es wäre er, seine Hände, seine Küsse. Sie hatte es versucht, doch es hatte nicht funktioniert, es hatte einfach nicht funktioniert. Das Monster verließ sie mit einem Lächeln. Das Monster drückte ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und riss ihre Wunden damit noch tiefer auf. Das Monster ließ sie alleine… endlich.

Als er ihr Zimmet betrat, war er gerade dabei die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu schließen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte sie leise.

„Ich hatte meinen Spaß." Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fiel Narzissa Malfoy auf, wie dämonisch das Gesicht ihres Mannes wirken konnte. Noch immer standen leichte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn und fast glaubte sie das Blut in seinen Schläfen pulsieren zu sehen.

„Lucius, was hast du getan?" Sie konnte das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme kaum verbergen.

„Wie schon gesagt… sonst hat dich das doch auch nicht gestört." Sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen bereitete ihr Übelkeit.

Langsam erhob sie sich aus dem Sessel. „Du hast sie… vergewaltigt." Ihre Stimme war bedrohlich leise, doch er schien das nicht zu bemerken.

„Nenne es wie du willst."

„Tu das nie wieder… nie wieder in DIESEM HAUS!" Narzissa hatte nicht vor gehabt die Beherrschung zu verlieren, ihm auch noch diesen Triumph zu gönnen, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Er widerte sie an. Sie verabscheute ihn… sie hasste ihn. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hasste sie ihn wirklich.

Er lachte. „Willst DU es mir verbieten?" Sein Spott versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Hatte sie diesen Mann geliebt, hatte… ja sie hatte sich irgendwann damit abgefunden seine Frau zu sein und mit den Jahren… er hatte es nie begriffen, hatte nie den Schmerz in ihren Augen gesehen, wenn er sie ein ums andere Mal betrog. Er hatte geglaubt sie tat dies genauso, doch das war es nicht. Sie hatte es nicht gekonnt, aus Pflichtgefühl und… auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte… aus Liebe.

Sein Lachen erschien ihr immer lauter.

Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu. Hass, in diesem Moment empfand sie nichts als Hass für diesen Mann.

„Reize mich nicht Lucius Malfoy."

„Nicht?" Er grinste sie an. „Und wenn doch? Was willst du dann tun? Mich mit einem Cruciatus belegen?"

„Du wärest nicht der Erste… wage es nicht Lucius… wage es niemals mich heraus zu fordern. Mach dir nicht deine eigene Familie zu Feinden, du hast bereits genug Feinde um dich." Oh ja, das hatte er. All die Menschen die seinetwegen gelitten hatten. Nicht, dass es sie jemals gestört hatte. Warum auch? Sie selbst war eine seiner Anhängerinnen gewesen, wenn dies auch nie bekannt geworden war. Dank Lucius. Und dank eines Zufalls. Sie hatte die Prüfung bestanden, sie hatte gefoltert und getötet. Lucius hatte es nicht gewusst. Erst als man sie in den Kreis der Getreuen aufnahm, hatte er es erfahren. Lucius hatte nicht gewusst, ob er toben oder vor Stolz platzen sollte. Schließlich entschloss er sich für das Zweite. Es war bevor Draco geboren worden war und zum ersten Mal schien Lucius Malfoy an ihr Gefallen gefunden zu haben. Doch während er sie noch hofierte, betrog er sie. Jedenfalls empfand sie es damals so. Er hatte wohl Angst um seine Stellung gehabt und hatte seinen Einfluss geltend gemacht. Sie hatte nie das dunkle Mal erhalten. Lucius hatte es damit begründet, dass sie dadurch in eine Stellung gehoben würde, die seiner gleich war. Es hätte seinen Status als Ehemann untergraben. Die Anhänger des Dunklen waren Traditionalisten und sie verstanden es. Zu gut. Narzissa verschwand wieder aus dem engeren Kreis. Nicht weil sie zu schwach gewesen wäre, sondern weil ihr eigener Ehemann Angst vor ihr hatte. Angst vor einer Frau, die ihm ebenbürtig sein könnte.

Später war sie ihm dankbar dafür gewesen. Nach dem ersten Fall des Dunklen und an dem Tag als man Lucius verhaftet hatte. Man hatte ihren linken Unterarm kontrolliert und kein Zeichen gefunden. Das hatte ihr die Freiheit bewahrt.

Sie wusste sich zu wehren und Lucius würde es zu spüren bekommen, wenn er es wagte sie zu reizen.

Lucius lächelte anzüglich. „Ich weiß Narzissa Liebes. Ich habe Feinde, aber ich fürchte mich nicht. Und schon gar nicht vor dir. Also sei nicht lächerlich und benimm dich wieder. Wie kann man sich nur so anstellen."

Ihre Hand traf seine Wange schneller, als sie es selbst bemerkt hatte.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und für einen Augenblick glaubte Narzissa er würde sie schlagen. Er hatte sie nie geschlagen, nicht richtig jedenfalls… aber jetzt.

Doch dann drehte er sich einfach um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Es lief feucht ihre Schenkel hinab. Ein Gemisch aus ihrem Blut und seinem Sperma. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe es fort zu wischen. Fassungslos starrte sie gegen die nackte Wand.

Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Wusste nicht mehr, wann der Schmerz begonnen hatte, wann er geendet hatte. Sie wusste nicht mehr wie oft er zugestoßen hatte, wie oft sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, es würde sie zerreißen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er sie benutzt hatte, um seine Gier zu befriedigen. Immer wieder hatte er zugestoßen, immer wieder…

Irgendwann hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren. Als sie erwachte, war kein Schmerz mehr da. Sie spürte das Pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen, das Blut vermischt mit ihrem Angstschweiß. Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt er wäre fort, doch dann hatte sie in seine kalten Augen gesehen, hatte erneut seine kalte Stimme vernommen.

„Noch nicht genug?"

Es hatte alles von vorne begonnen. Doch dieses Mal hatte er sie geschlagen. Ins Gesicht, in dem Bauch. Erst dann nahm er sie. Härter als zuvor. Sie hatte geschrieen. Sie konnte es noch immer hören, es schien von allen Wänden wieder zu hallen. Der schwarze Marmor des Bodens spielte ihr immer wieder den gleichen Film vor: Ihre von Schrecken geweiteten Augen, ihr zitternder Körper und Lucius Malfoy über ihr. Sein Gesicht von Entzücken verzerrt. Er presste sie gegen die Matratze des Bettes. Sie sah seinen halb entblößten Körper in ekstatischer Bewegung, sah seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Ihr Blut, ihre Tränen. Sie sah, wie er über ihr zusammen brach, spürte, wie er sich in ihr ergoss.

Angewidert versuchte sie sich die Augen zuzuhalten, versuchte die Bilder auszuschließen, doch der Film lief in ihrem Kopf weiter. Wie er danach ihre Haut mit Küssen bedeckt hatte, seine Zunge hatte über ihren Körper hatte gleiten lassen, bis jeder Zentimeter ihrer Haut brannte, wie er dabei ihre Arme festgehalten und sich auf ihre Beine kniete, so dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte.

Bis er endlich gegangen war, bis er…

Erschöpft ließ sich Hermine zurück fallen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie konnte nichts mehr.

Narzissa Malfoy betrat leise den Raum. Hermine sah sie nicht an. Starrte vor sich hin an die Decke. Narzissa schluckte schwer. Die Bettlaken waren zerwühlt, ihre Kleider zerrissen. Blaue Flecken überzogen ihren Körper. Blut lief von Nase und Hals herab. Blut klebte an dem Lakenfetzen, der ihre Hüfte bedeckte.

Hilf mir! Das war alles, was dieser geschundenen Körper entgegen zu schreien schien. Hermine selbst, sah Narzissa nicht an. Es war ihr Ehemann gewesen. Narzissas Nackenhaare richteten sich auf bei dem Gedanken. Und plötzlich fühlte sie sich schuldig. Schuldig an dem Verbrechen, das unter ihren Augen geschehen war, das sie nicht verhindert hatte, das sie geduldet hatte in ihrer Herzlosigkeit. Was hatte dieses Mädchen getan?

Hilf mir! Das schien dieses Kind zu schreien. Und da fasste Narzissa Malfoy einen Entschluss.


	10. Kapitel 10

_10.Verrat_

Severus Snape stütze sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Es fiel ihm wie so oft in den letzten Tagen schwer die Fassung zu bewahren. Gerade war Ronals Weasley gegangen. Ronald Weasley… unter normalen Umständen hätte Snape ihn sofort wieder zur Tür hinaus befördert. Aber dies waren keine normalen Umstände. Und Snape konnte es dem jüngsten der männlichen Weasley- Sprösse nicht absprechen, dass auch er sich um Hermine sorgte. Eine tiefe und beängstigende Sorge.

Seine Suche war erfolglos geblieben. Niemand hatte Hermine gesehen. Und der einzige, der noch übrig war, der einzige mit dem er nicht gesprochen hatte, der blieb ihm verschlossen. Lucius Malfoy. Man hatte ihm ein Verbot erteilt sich dem Haus der Malfoys ohne Erlaubnis zu nähern. Warum auch immer. Fudge war ein Idiot, ein Narr, der nach all den Jahren des Krieges noch immer nichts begriffen hatte. Ein Narr mit den falschen Freunden.

Unter anderen Umstände hätte Snape sich niemals an das Verbot gehalten, doch er war nun nicht mehr für sich alleine verantwortlich, da war noch jemand, für den er da sein musste: Hermine. Und Fudge hatte klar zum Ausdruck gebracht wohin es führen würde, sollte er sich dem Verbot widersetzen: nach Azkaban. Dumbledore hatte ihn gebeten sich an die Auflagen zu halten, die Stellung der Ordensmitglieder war noch immer nicht gefestigt und noch immer drohten zu viele Gefahren, als dass man den Verlust auch nur eines der Mitglieder riskieren konnte. Dumbledore hatte Zaubereranwälte ausgesandt, sogar Rita Skeeter war auf die Sache angesetzt und hatte Hermines Verschwinden publiziert und bekannt gemacht, dass die Untersuchungen von höchster Stelle boykottiert wurden. Sie hatte dafür ein rührendes Interview von Harry Potter erhalten, Rita Skeeter liebte noch immer Geschichten über Harry Potter.

Weasley. Lange hatte Snape nichts von ihm gehört, dann stand er an diesem Abend plötzlich vor Snapes Tür. Scheinbar hatte er ganz England nach Hermine angesucht, war sogar in die Mugglewelt gegangen in der Hoffnung sie dort zu finden. Doch erreicht hatte er nichts. Snape mochte Ronald Weasley nicht, nein, er verabscheute ihn dafür, dass er versucht hatte ihm das Liebste zu nehmen, was er hatte: Hermine. Doch an diesem Abend war es anders gewesen, zum ersten Mal hatten sie etwas Gemeinsames erfahren, diesen Schmerz, den nur die Männer empfinden konnten, die Hermine wirklich liebten. Es war alles anderes gewesen.

Nervös griff Snape zu einigen Zetteln die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, es waren Hausaufgaben der Fünftklässler, die bis zum nächsten Mittag korrigiert werden mussten. Es musste sein, auch wenn Snape nicht glaubte, sich auch nur einen Moment auf das Geschriebene konzentrieren zu können.

Gedankenverloren ließ er seinen Blick über das erste Blatt wandern.

_Poch Poch Poch!_

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Wer klopfte um diese späte Zeit noch an seine Tür? Sicherlich hatte Filch wieder einen der Schüler im Flur entdeckt und wollte nun, dass ausgerechnet er, Severus Snape, den Missetäter bestrafte.

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich langsamer als gewöhnlich. Ärgerlich zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass ein Schüler es wagte ihn um diese Zeit in seiner Ruhe zu stören?

Die Gestalt, die sein Büro betrat, trug einen langen dunkelblauen Umhang dessen Kapuze sie ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Leise schloss die Person die Bürotür.

„Was wollen Sie?"

Die Gestalt sah nicht zu ihm hoch.

Verärgert stand Snape auf. „Wer sind Sie?"

Langsam zog sie ihre Kapuze zurück.

„Narzissa?"

Wie lange hatte Snape Narzissa Malfoy nicht mehr gesehen? Es war vor dem Auftauchen von Cathrin gewesen, bevor Hermine… Hermine…

„Kann ich dich sprechen?" Ihre Stimme war kühl wie immer, undurchsichtig und einsam.

„Sicher", er deutet auf den Stuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, doch Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit." Mit einer seidigen Handbewegung schob sie die Kapuze zurück und ihr langes Haar fiel herab. Es glänzte auf dem dunkelblauen Stoff, wie Sterne in der Nacht. Sie war schön, noch immer. Snape erinnerte sich noch genau an die Zeit, als er sei zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, er war so alt gewesen, wie Hermine jetzt. Sie hatte ihn bezirzt, vermutlich nur, um nicht Lucius heiraten zu müssen. Sie war schwächer gewesen als heute, ein dummes kleines Mädchen, das nichts mehr gefürchtet hatte, als Lucius zu heiraten. Sie hatte ihn geküsst, einmal, doch er hatte ihren Kuss nicht erwidert, zu sehr hing er einer anderen Liebe nach, die er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch zu gewinnen dachte. Er war jung. Und es war bevor er Cathrin begegnete. Er hatte sie gemocht, aber nicht so sehr… Sie hatte Lucius geheiratet, mit Tränen im Gesicht und einer Anklage in ihrer Stimme. Er hatte nicht auf ihren Hilferuf gehört. Lange hatte sei kaum miteinander gesprochen. Doch mit der Zeit lebte sie sich in Malfoy Manor ein, Lucius war charmant und sanft. Er behütet sie wie einen Schatz. Und schließlich war Narzissa bereit gewesen auch ihm, Severus, zu verzeihen, dass er sie einst abgewiesen hatte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" Seine Stimme war sanfter, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. War Narzissa doch Lucius Frau… Lucius…

„Severus…" Ihre Stimme stockte. Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab.

Snape sah sie an. Verwirrt. Welch Schwäche sie zeigte. Und dann sah er die kleinen Tränen, die ihre Wange herab perlten.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Was ist mit dir?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie erschien ihm plötzlich so kraftlos, so als hätte sie einen langen Kampf ausgefochten, mit sich selbst.

Dann sah sie ihm plötzlich in die Augen, Augen wie Nebelschwaden im Morgengrauen gefüllt mit Regentropfen.

„Du musst ihr helfen", sagte sie leise.

„Wem?"

Sie schwieg.

„Narzissa, wovon sprichst du?" Seine Stimme wurde rau, als die Ahnung von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Du weißt von wem ich spreche, du suchst sie und er hat sie… Severus… Lucius wird sie noch umbringen."

Seine Hand glitt von ihrer Schulter, finster starrte er sie an.

„ER? UND DAS SAGST DU… SAGST DU JETZT!" Er riss seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und wollte an ihr vorbei stürmen.

„Warte…"

„WARTEN? WORAUF?"

„Du wirst dort nicht zaubern können, Severus, er hat einen Bann über unser Haus gelegt. Du wirst ihr nicht helfen können… nicht allein."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihr Blick war trübe, ihre Hände zitterten.

„Es ist Verrat", sagte sie leise.

„DU willst mir helfen?"

Eine weitere Träne lief ihre Wange hinab. Dann nickte sie. „Er wird sie umbringen… oder Schlimmeres…"

Konnte es sein? Was hatte Lucius getan? Narzissa war nicht zimperlich, sie hatte getötet, sie hatte sterben sehen. Was hatte Lucius getan? Das kalte Grausen packte Snape. Was hatte Lucius seiner Geliebten angetan?

Heftig riss er Narzissa an ihren Schultern zu sich heran. „WAS HAT ER GETAN?" Fast verlor Snape die Kontrolle über sich, fast kam das alte Monster wieder hervor, dass er so tief begraben hatte.

Sie wandte den Blick ab von ihm. „Frage mich das nicht, Severus."

„WAS?"

Plötzlich sah sie ihn wieder an, Blitze schienen aus ihren Augen zu sprühen. „DU tust mir weh", fauchte sie.

Erschrocken ließ Snape sie los. „Was hat er getan, Narzissa, was?"

„Ich sagte dir, dass du mich nicht fragen sollst… es… sie wird es dir sagen, wenn sie es für richtig hält… sie nicht ich." Ein Zittern ging durch Narzissas Körper.

Doch sie brauchte nichts mehr zu sagen. In ihren Augen sah er das Leid und den Schmerz, den sie erblickt hatte, so heftig, dass selbst sie es nicht ertragen hatte.

NEEEIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! Alles in seinem Körper schrie.

NNNNNNNNEEEEEEIIIIIIIINNNNN!

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, Severus. Folge mir in einer halben Stunde. Er darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen, wenn du kommst…" Sie wollte an ihm vorbei zur Tür gehen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Und was ist mit dir?" Er wusste, was Lucius Malfoy mit Verrätern tat, er hatte es oft genug gesehen. Und Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er es nicht auch mit seiner eigenen Ehefrau tun würde. Schmerz und Leid, Lucius Malfoy hatte schon zu viel davon in die Welt gebracht.

„Denk nicht an mich… er wird mir nichts tun. Auch ein Lucius Malfoy erträgt es nicht, ganz allein zu sein." Narzissa lächelte Snape verkrampft an. Ein Maske, die ihre Gefühle so oft verborgen hatte. Eine Maske, die nun Kratzer bekommen hatte.

„Das ist Verrat, Narzissa."

„Ich weiß."

Snape sah sie an. Hatte er sie so falsch eingeschätzt? Es schien ihm plötzlich, als kannte er sie nicht. Diese kühle, herzlose Frau, die sie gewesen war, sie war einfach verschwunden. Narzissa, die ihren Sohn in einer Gefühlskälte hatte aufwachsen lassen, um ihn dann mit all ihrer Liebe vor jeder Widrigkeit zu schützen. Der Widerspruch war immer in ihr gewesen. Doch nie so stark, wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Weil ich ihn einmal geliebt habe."


	11. Kapitel 11

_11.Dunkler Engel_

Hermine zog den Mantel enger um sich. Sie fror, obwohl die Sonne die Fensterbank beschien auf der sie saß. Wie hatte das passieren können? Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Diese Leere, die Stille war einem Schrei in ihrem Innern gewichen.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, zuckte sie zusammen. Da war ER. Er kam zurück, einfach so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Sie starrte ihn an. Fassungslos.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich fürchten sollte, doch sie tat es nicht. Warum nicht? Warum nicht?

Er betrat langsam den Raum, öffnete die schwere Schranktür und nahm achtlos ein Kleid aus dem Schrank. „Zieh das an", sagte er kühl. Er schämte sich nicht, nicht ein bisschen. Seine Augen trafen die ihren, eiskalt wie immer.

Wenn du mich anfasst… wenn du mich anfasst, bringe ich dich um. Sie wusste, dass es wahr war, er würde sie nicht noch einmal anfassen. Sie würde ihn umbringen und wenn sie selbst dabei starb. Das war ihr egal. Vollkommen gleichgültig. Doch er hatte kein Recht. Rühr mich nicht an, dachte sie, rühr mich nie wieder an.

Doch als er näher kam, sah sie etwas anderes in seinen Augen. Langeweile! Es langweilte ihn, dass sie litt.

Die Erkenntnis schmerzte, schmerzte mehr, als all die Erniedrigung. Er hatte seine Bedürfnisse gestillt und nun war sie ihm egal.

„Worauf wartest du, zieh das an." Er schmiss ihr das Kleid zu.

Fassungslos starrte sie erst auf ihn, dann auf das Kleid.

„Nun stell dich nicht so an… als ob ich dich nicht schon so gesehen hätte… nackt."

Wie er das letzte Wort aussprach: Nackt. So verächtlich, so kalt. Es war, als bildete sich eine frostige Schicht auf ihrer Haut. Plötzlich schien es Hermine, als läge sie wieder vor ihm, hilflos, weinend und ohne Kraft. Der Schmerz in ihrem Magen erweiterte sich zu einem Reißen, das ihr fast den Verstand raubte.

Langsam nahm sie das Kleid, presste es an sich, wie zum Schutz und drängte sich an ihm vorbei ins Badezimmer. Heftig warf sie die Tür ins Schloss und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Sein Lachen drang durch die Wände zu ihr.

Es war ein feines Kleid aus einem silbrigen Gewebe, gemacht für ein Fest, einen Ball. Was wollte er feiern? Den Triumph? Den Sieg über sie?

Wie sie ihn verachtete, wie sie sich selbst verachtete.

Sie entkleidete sich und streifte sich dann den weichen, kühlen Stoff über, er schmiegte sich an ihren Körper wie eine zweite Haut.

Warum tat sie das? Warum gehorchte sie ihm?

Schweigend betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sah man es ihr an? Sah man den Schmutz, der an ihr klebte?

Ihre Haut war blass und weich wie immer. Die Wunde an ihrer Schulter und die blauen Flecke wurden durch das Kleid verborgen.

Nichts deutete mehr auf das hin, was geschehen war. Nichts, außer der trostlose Blick in ihren Augen. Sie hatten ihren alten Glanz verloren. Stumpf und reglos erschienen sie ihr.

Hermine band sich mit einem Band das Haar zusammen. Betrachtete sich erneut, schnitt sich selbst eine Fratze. Das Kleid war wunderschön. Bis zu den Hüften hauteng, dann weit ausladend mit einer kurzen Schleppe. Am Hals ein Stehkragen mit feiner Blütenstickerei, der ihren zarten Hals noch mehr betonte.

Umso mehr sie sich betrachtete, desto mehr hasste sie sich. Hasste die Person, die sich so bereitwillig in dieses Kostüm stecken ließ.

„Komm raus."

Seine Stimme durchschnitt die Stille, wie die Klinge eines Dolches, ein Dolch der durch weiches Fleisch glitt. Ihr Fleich.

Wie von Geisterhand drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schloss und bevor Hermine reagieren konnte öffnete sich die Tür.

Und da war er, erneut er.

„Komm", sagte er kühl, „wir haben Besuch."

Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, als sie eintraten. Doch er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen. Sie kannte ihn, kannte ihn so, wie keinen anderen Menschen. Liebte ihn, wie keinen anderen Menschen. Er war hier. Er war gekommen.

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Sie öffnete die Lippen, um etwas zu sagen. Schloss sie jedoch wieder, als sie den Druck von Lucius Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Er war hier. Er war gekommen.

„Willkommen, Severus", sagte Lucius Malfoy.

Langsam drehte er sich um. Und dann trafen Severus Snapes Augen die ihren. Schwarze traurige Augen. Augen, die sie voll Verwunderung anstarrten.

Da stand sie. Als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Nein, nicht ganz so. Sie war schöner, noch viel schöner, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. In ihrem Kleid, das aus reinem Licht zu bestehen schien. Das Haar zurück gebunden und einzelnen Strähnen, die in ihrem Gesicht tanzten, wie Fäden aus Gold. Tanzten wie Herbstlaub im Wind.

„Hermine", ganz leise sprach er ihren Namen aus.

„Severus, es freut mich dich zu sehen. Meine neue Partnerin Hermine Granger brauche ich dir sicherlich nicht vorzustellen…" Lucius Malfoys Hand glitt durch ihr Haar, öffnete das Band das es zusammen hielt und ließ dem Spiel aus Gold freien Lauf.

Er sagte nichts, suchte nur den Blick ihrer Augen. Trostlos, leer.

Hatte sich nichts geändert? War sie noch immer so, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte?

Lucius lächelte, als er Hermine weiter in den Raum schob.

Sie stand direkt neben ihm, sein rechter Arm war um ihre Hüfte gelegt.

Wie konnte er? Wie konnte dieser Bastard es wagen?

Snape funkelte Lucius Malfoy wütend an. „Lass sie los." Seine Stimme war bedrohlich leise.

Doch Lucius Malfoy grinste nur hämisch. „So sentimental, mein lieber Severus?" Dann zog er Hermine noch enger an sich heran.

Severus Snape starrte Lucius an, dann sah er zu Hermine hinüber. Wie gerne hätte er in ihren Augen die Wahrheit gelesen, doch ihre Augen waren noch immer eisig und kalt. Lucius Malfoy strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, küsste ihre Wange und hauchte ihr etwas ins Ohr das er nicht verstand.

„Wage es nicht Hoffnung zu haben, meine Kleine. Er ist verloren… so wie du. Er wird dieses Haus nicht mehr lebend verlassen. So wie du immer hier bleiben wirst. Du gehörst mir."

Sie wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, wollte ihm ins Gesicht spucken, doch wieder gehorchte ihr Körper nicht ihrem Geist.

Hilflos blickte sie zum dem Mann, den sie so sehr liebte. Wie gerne wollte sie es ihm sagen, wie gerne wollte sie zu ihm gehen, ihm in die Arme fallen… wie gern…

Sie konnte nicht, sie… Lucius Hände brannten auf ihrer Haut. Sie fühlte sich so nackt, so entblößt.

Ich bring dich um, ich…

Was würde sie für einen Stab geben, was dafür ihn mit Flüchen zu überhäufen. Warum hatte sie es nicht getan, als er ihr die Möglichkeit dazu gegeben hatte. Jetzt war es zu spät. Keine Kraft, keine Kraft mehr.

Sie versuchte Severus nicht anzusehen, ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum immer auf der Suche nach etwas an dem sie sich festhalten konnte. Bücher. Regale voll von Büchern. Früher wäre sie begeistert gewesen, hätte sich mit Neugier auf all das gestürzt. Bunt schimmerten die Bände in den dunklen Holregalen, glänzten in dem Licht, das durch das einzige Fenster im Raum herein fiel. Manche Einbände waren neu und noch fast unberührt, doch die meisten waren vergilbt und ausgeblichen. Der Geruch alten Papiers hing in der Luft. Früher hätte sie tief eingeatmet und ihn in sich aufgesogen. Früher glaubte sie, dass das Leben in diesen Büchern verborgen lag. In alten Büchern, die all das Wissen der Menschheit in sich gespeichert hatten. Doch jetzt? Nirgends hatte gestanden, wie das Leben wirklich ist. Niemand hatte ihr die Grausamkeit erklärt. Niemand hatte sie auf das vorbereitet, was in ihrem Leben geschehen war. Sie fühlte sich noch einsamer zwischen all den Büchern. Zwischen zwei Männern, die um sie kämpften. Der eine, den sie hasste und der andere, den sie mehr liebte, als ihr eigenes Leben.

Als Severus Snape seinen Stab zog, hoffte sie es sei vorbei.

Lucius Malfoy lachte. „Was soll das werden, Severus? Sie gehört jetzt mir. Finde dich damit ab."

Severus Snape spürte wie sich ihm der Magen umdrehte, als Lucius seine Hand Hermines Körper hinab wandern ließ, zärtlich ihren Busen streichelte. Warum wehrte sie sich nicht, warum…? Hilflos sah er sie an. Hatte sie ihn verraten? Zog sie Lucius Malfoy vor? Verzweifelt und wütend zugleich starrte er sie an. Oder hatte sich einfach nichts geändert und alles war ihr gleichgültig

Am liebsten hätte sie geweint und geschrieen. Sie ertrug es nicht, ertrug nicht diese Erniedrigung. Alles wäre zu ertragen gewesen, aber nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy seine Spiele vor Severus Augen spielte. Sie wollte sich wehren, aber es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Lucius würde seine Macht über sie demonstrieren und dann würde Severus alles erfahren. Das durfte nicht geschehen, niemals.

Ich habe dich betrogen, Severus, ich habe dich betrogen, als ich mich nicht gegen ihn auflehnte. Ich habe unsere Liebe betrogen. Ich jetzt wünschte ich mir, ich sei tot. TOT.

Sie konnte nicht weinen. Sie konnte nicht schreien. Konnte ihn nur anstarren in der Hoffnung, dass er begriff und ihr half. In der Hoffnung, dass er sie erkannte. Doch wie sollte er, waren ihre Augen doch so glanzlos und leer, wie schon viel zu lange. Sie hatte es selbst gesehen, als sie in den Spiegel blickte. Severus starrte in eine regungslose Maske. Er würde sie nicht sehen.

„Wenn du sie noch einmal anrührst, bringe ich dich um."

Lucius lachte auf. „Dann tu es doch."

Snape ging auf ihn zu, riss den Stab auf. Wut, es war nur noch Wut, die er in sich spürte. Die alte längst besiegt geglaubte Wut kehrte zurück. Der alte Dämon in ihm erwachte. Er würde ihn töten. TÖTEN. Er würde das lachen für immer aus seiner hässlichen Fratze verbannen.

„Oh, Severus, jetzt haben meine Süße und ich aber Angst vor dir."

Sein Hohn ließ Severus erbeben. Er würde es lernen, er würde…

„CRUCIO!" Severus Snape war sich nicht bewusst diesen Spruch ausgesprochen zu haben. Plötzlich hing er im Raum und konnte nicht mehr zurück genommen werden. Er hatte ihn gesprochen, einen der Unverzeihlichen. Snape glaubte Lucius würde unter Schreien zusammen brechen, so viel Kraft wie er in diesen Spruch investiert hatte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Nur das Lachen voller Hohn und Spott und seine Hand auf Hermines Körper.

„Von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet, Severus. Du solltest es eigentlich wissen. Dieses Haus ist geschützt, mein Lieber. Nur ein Familienmitglied oder derjenigen, dem ich es erlaube ist in der Lage hier zu zaubern. Und dir erlaube ich es nicht…", er sah Snape an, seine grauen Augen verdunkelten sich durch den Schatten, der auf Lucius Seele lag, „du hättest dich nicht gegen mich wenden sollen. Hier bist du machtlos."

Fassungslos ließ Snape den Stab sinken. „Ich…"

„Du wirst Hermine niemals mit dir nehmen… du bist machtlos in meinem Haus. Due kannst hier nicht Zaubern, alter Freund."

Für einen Moment versank der Raum in eisiger Stille, nicht einmal ein Atemzug war zu hören.

„Er nicht Lucius… aber ich… STUPEFY!"

Der Schrecken des Augenblicks blieb in Lucius Malfoys Gesicht zurück, als er reglos zu Boden fiel. Der Schreck und das Entsetzen, dass seine eigene Ehefrau ihm ins Gesicht gezeichnet hatte.

„Verzeih", sagte Narzissa leise zu Lucius reglosen Körper gewandt und dann lächelte sie Snape und Hermine zu.


	12. Kapitel 12

_12.Lebensträume_

Langsam ließ sie sich neben ihm zu Boden sinken, strich ihm sanft mit der Hand die blonden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie waren gegangen und er hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt. Ihr Fluch hatte ihn stärker getroffen, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte.

Leblos lag er da, das Haar unordentlich um seinen Kopf herum ausgebreitet, die schwarze Robe zerknittert und verrutscht. Seine Augen blickten starr geradeaus. Narzissa konnte nicht sagen, ob er sie überhaupt wahrnahm.

„Verzeih mir", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn dann sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich musste es tun, Lucius, weißt du… es… nicht nur ihretwegen, sondern auch wegen uns, Lucius… oh Lucius…" Für einen Moment hielt sie Inne und sah ihn an. Seine Gesichtszüge noch immer von Entsetzen gezeichnet, so als wollte er ihr ihren Verrat vor Augen halten.

„Bei Merlin, Lucius. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber… wieso hast du es nie verstanden? Warum nie begriffen, wovon ich all mein Leben geträumt habe? Nicht von Macht, nicht von all dem Reichtum, den du angehäuft hast. Nein… nein… ich wollte einfach nur ein bisschen Wärme. Doch wir haben beide versagt… Draco gegenüber, uns gegenüber."

Sie nahm sanft seine Hand.

„Ich wünschte du könntest mir dies verzeihen…"

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange herab und tropfte auf seine dunkle Robe, wo sie langsam versickerte.

Sie ließ seine Hand los und stand langsam auf. „Ich weiß dass du mich für dies alles töten könntest, aber… vielleicht begreifst du es irgendwann. Unser beider Leben ist zerstört. Deines, weil du nie die Macht erlangen wirst, die du dir einst gewünscht hast und meines… meines weil ich das Monster in dem Mann erblickt habe, den ich einst liebte."

Langsam drehte sie sich von ihm fort und ging zur Tür.

„Wir haben keine Träume mehr zu träumen", sagte sie, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und den leblosen Lucius Malfoy zurück ließ.

„Mutter?"

Narzissa hatte den Mantel tief in das Gesicht gezogen, feine Regentropfen perlten die Kapuze herab und tropften auf ihre Hände und den kleinen Koffer, den sie mit sich führte.

„Kann ich herein kommen?"

„Ähm… ja… sicher." Draco trat einen Schritt beiseite und wies seiner Mutter einzutreten.

Es war ein kleines Landhaus, das er bewohnte. Es lag unweit von London. Lucius hätte es als primitiv bezeichnet, doch für Narzissa war es in diesem Augenblick der wundervollste Ort der ganzen Welt. Sie stellte ihren Koffer in den schmalen Eingangsflur und ließ ihren Mantel von den Schultern einfach zu Boden gleiten. Dann ging sie an Draco vorbei in den Raum, in dem sie die Wohnstube vermutete.

Es war ein kleiner Raum, klein, wie alles in diesem Haus. Ein Kamin, in dem ein Feuer glühte und den Raum in ein warmes rotes Licht tauchte. Ein alter Holzschreibtisch auf dem sich allerlei Zettel stapelten und eine Sitzgruppe aus dunklem Leder links vom Kamin. Die zwei kleinen Fenster waren mit weinroten Vorhängen verhangen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Mutter?"

Draco war hinter ihr in den Raum getreten.

„Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Sicher." Draco ging an ihr vorbei, setzte sich in den Sessel und deutete auf das Sofa. „Bitte."

Narzissa setzte sich, sah Draco dabei an. Er hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater in jungen Jahren und doch war er ganz anders. Seine Gesichtszüge waren feiner und das grau seiner Augen dunkler. Er trug sein Haar offen, es war genauso glatt wie Lucius Haar, doch noch eine Spur heller. Er war attraktiv, sehr sogar. Narzissa lächelte, doch er erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht.

„Also, was kann ich für dich tun, Mutter? Schickt Vater dich? Was will er?" Seine Stimme war so kalt, dass es Narzissa wehtat. Was hatte sie getan, um soviel Kälte erleiden zu müssen? Es war ihre eigene Schuld, Draco hatte nie so etwas wie Wärme erfahren. Wie sollte er da anders reagieren?

„Nein, Vater schickt mich nicht… ich…" Narzissa spürte wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Nicht weinen, bitte nicht jetzt, nicht vor deinem Sohn.

„Mutter, was soll das? Was willst du von mir."

Narzissa wandte den Blick ab und starrte in das Feuer, sie spürte das kühle Feucht in ihren Gesicht und wünschte noch immer, dass er es nichts sah.

„Ich habe ihn verlassen…", sagte sie leise.

„Was?" Sie konnte Dracos Unverständnis aus seiner Stimme heraus hören.

„Ich habe deinen Vater verlassen, Draco." Und dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Ich kann nicht mehr zurück."

„Aber du… du weinst ja…" Zum ersten Mal hörte Narzissa so etwas wie Zärtlichkeit aus seiner Stimme heraus.

„Er ist ein Monster, Draco, er ist… ich kann nicht mehr bei ihm bleiben, jetzt nicht mehr. Er hat alles kaputt gemacht. Ich hasse ihn." Sie barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Er sah alles und sie schämte sich für ihre Schwäche. Doch mit wem sollte sie reden, wenn nicht mit ihm? Ihrem Sohn?

Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie. Narzissa spürte, wie er einen Moment zögerte und sie dann zu sich heran zog.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt… nicht heute…", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich gegen Dracos Schulter, wie sie sich einst gegen die Schulter ihres Ehemannes gelehnt hatte.

„Egal, was es ist… du kannst hier bleiben. Du musst nicht zu ihm… Mutter. Du…" Er strich ihr sanft über das lange Haar. Sie konnte seine Verlegenheit spüren, seine Schüchternheit, die er angesichts der plötzlichen mütterlichen Nähe empfand.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn", sagte sie und zog ihn sanft zu sich heran, „das habe ich immer."


	13. Kapitel 13

_13. Flucht_

„Komm Hermine, wir müssen uns beeilen, wir dürfen nicht anhalten, bis wir die Ländereien der Malfoys verlassen haben. Wir können nicht apperieren, hörst du? Wir müssen Laufen. Und zwar schnell, bevor Lucius erwacht, oder Narzissa es sich anders überlegt." Er hielt sie an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Seine Schritte waren so schnell, dass Hermine ein paar Male stolperte. Doch er fing sie jedes Mal wieder auf.

Regen prasselte auf sie hernieder, während sie über die Wiesen rannten. Das Grau der Wolken, hatte auch dem Gras und den Bäumen ihre Farbe geraubt. Sie waren blass und trist.

Hermine hatte etwas zu ihm sagen wollen, als er sie aus der Bibliothek, heraus aus dem Haus geschoben hatte, aber er hatte ihr keine Zeit gelassen, hatte sie mit sich fort gezogen in den Regen hinaus. Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt sich einen Mantel über zu ziehen. Jetzt klebte der Stoff ihres dünnen Kleides nass an ihrem Körper. Ihr war so kalt, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie sich noch nackter fühlte als zuvor.

„Komm Hermine, nur noch ein winziges Stück. Siehst du den Baum da vorne, siehst du, er markiert die Grenze zu Malfoys Ländereien. Wir haben es fast geschafft."

Er sprach mit ihr, wie mit einem kleinen Kind. Glaubte er sie verstünde ihn nicht? Sie hatte mehr Grund hier fort zu wollen, als er. Sie hatte Angst!

Er schleifte sie weiter mit sich und sie hätte am Liebsten geweint. Immer wieder glaubte sie Schritte zu hören, glaubte sein Lachen hinter sich zu vernehmen und jedes Mal wieder versetzte es ihr einen Schlag in den Unterleib. Sie war erschöpft und müde. Hatte sie doch die Nacht zuvor nicht geschlafen und die Nacht davor. Zwei Tage? Waren erst zwei Tage vergangen seit er? Übelkeit würgte sie. Kaum vermochte sie mit Severus Schritt zu halten. Ihr Bauch schmerzte und ihr Atem schien jeden Augenblick aussetzen zu wollen. Sie konnte nicht mehr.

Plötzlich hielt er an. „Wir haben es geschafft", sagte er und deutete zu dem Baum hinüber, den sie schon von weitem gesehen hatten. Es war eine Trauerweide mit hängenden Zweigen an denen sich das Regenwasser perlte. Es war als wüchsen Tränen an seinen Ästen.

Hermine sah nur kurz zu dem Baum hinüber, senkte dann wieder den Blick. Er sollte nicht sehen, dass auch sie begonnen hatte zu weinen, so wie dieser Baum.

Er berührte sie sanft an der Schulter. „Lass uns hier einen Moment Pause machen, bevor wir nach London apperieren, ja, Hermine?" Er berührte sie sanft an der Wange.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, fast hätte sie aufgeschrieen. So hatte es begonnen. So hatte es an diesem Tag auch angefangen. Ganz sanft und mit einem Gedanken an Severus. Und dann…

Sie löste sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung von ihm und wich zurück. Noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an. Langsam ging sie zu dem Baum hinüber, kroch unter seine Zweige, setzte sich auf den feuchten Boden und lehnte sich gegen den harten Stamm des Baumes. Das Holz stach durch ich dünnes Kleid hindurch und bohrte sich in ihre Haut. Doch es schmerzte nicht mehr, als die anderen Wunden an ihrem Körper.

Langsam kam er ihr nach. „Du bist ganz nass", sagte er leise, „du wirst noch krank." Er zog seinen Stab und sprach einen Trockenzauber auf sie. Dann zog er seine Robe aus, so dass er nur noch in dem dünneren Anzug da stand, den er immer darunter trug. Seine Robe legt er ihr wie einen Mantel um die Schulter. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei. Er war zärtlich und sanft. Doch warum fürchtete sie sich so? Warum fürchtete sie die Berührung seiner Hände. Er war Severus, nicht Lucius… er würde sie nicht verletzen. Der Duft der Robe stieg in ihre Nase, sein Duft, seine Wärme. Wie hatte sie es genossen. Doch jetzt? Jetzt war alles hinter einem düsteren Schleier der Angst verschwunden.

Er sah sie an ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Erst hatte er geglaubt, sie hätte sich nicht verändert und es sei die Kälte ihres Herzens, die sie so sein ließ, doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr so Recht daran glauben. Er sah etwas anderes in ihren Augen. Schmerz und Angst. Angst vor ihm. Angst vor seinen Berührungen. Und eine dunkle Ahnung stieg in ihm auf, was Lucius Malfoy ihr angetan hatte.

Er kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hand. Wieder zuckte sie zusammen. „Hermine…", für einen Moment versagte ihm die Stimme, „Hermine… es… du… du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Nicht vor mir. Du… du wirst bald zu Hause sein… und…"

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Hand fester ums eine schloss. Snape sah ihr in ihre dunklen Augen, sah die Tränen, die aus ihnen hervor quollen. Er wollte sie fort wischen, doch fürchtete er, dass sei wieder vor ihm fliehen würde.

„Ich bring dich heim", sagte er leise.

Dann trat er dicht an sie heran und zog sie hoch. Als er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte, spürte er, wie sie sich verkrampfte und dann zu zittern begann. Liebes, Armes… ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen… ich wünschte du würdest mit mir reden.

„Schhht…", flüsterte er, „schhhht…"

Sie wünschte sich ihm vertrauen zu könne, nicht zittern zu müssen, nicht fürchten zu müssen. Hermines Beine brachen weg, doch er hielt sie.

„Hermine, hör mir zu… ich werde dich tragen, wenn wir apperieren… hab keine Angst, bitte", seine Stimme klang so verzweifelt.

Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, ich… es ist nur… Immer wieder tauchte Lucius Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und immer wieder…

Er nahm sie hoch, presste sie ganz fest an sich. „Keine Angst", flüsterte er. Seine Wärme und seine Zärtlichkeit umfingen sie, betteten sie sanft. Und für einen Augenblick glaubte sie der Angst entflohen zu sein.


	14. Kapitel 14

_14. Am Ende der Finsternis_

„Wie sind da."

Langsam öffnet sie die Augen und hob ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter, wo sie ihn sanft gebettet hatte.

„Grimmauld Place."

Wie lange war es her, dass sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war? Es schien eine Ewigkeit. Warum hatte man sie nicht hier her gebracht, statt sie im Krankenhaus zu lassen? Warum hatte man sie nicht in dieses sichere Nest gebracht?

Erneut spürte sie die Tränen. Sie hatten es geschafft, sie waren in Sicherheit. Sie musste niemals wieder dorthin zurück. Dorthin, wo die Kälte war, dorthin, wo der Schmerz war, dorthin, wo sich Gestalten in schwarzem Marmor spiegelten. Es war vorbei.

„Wollen wir?" Seine Stimme war traurig zart.

Noch einmal klammerte sie sich an ihn, wie zum Schutz, bevor sie dir Erinnerung wieder überwältigte und die Angst sie wieder umfing.

Er setzte sie auf dem Boden ab, lächelte sie an, nickte fragend. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie in Richtung des Eingangs.

Sie zitterte. Konnte sie den anderen gegenüber treten? Würden sie es sehen? Würden sie die Schuld sehen? Den Scham?

Snape öffnete die Tür und schob sie vorsichtig in das Haus hinein.

Die Halle war wie immer. So als hätte sich nichts in ihrem Leben geändert. Irgendwo hinter diesem schweren Vorhand war das Bildnis von Sirius Mutter, rechts die Tür… das Kaminzimmer… sie konnte nicht einmal lächeln bei dem Gedanken, was sie dort genossen hatte. Was sie nie wieder genießen würde…

„Hermine… mein Gott… Kind." Molly Weasleys Aufschrei war wie ein Alarmsignal. Und da waren sie… alle… starrten sie an.

Harry, seine Haare zottelig zu allen Seiten, seine Narbe fast verblasst, sah sie einfach an. Fast schien es ihr, er könne den gleichen Schmerz fühlen, wie sie.

Snapes Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und für einen Moment brachte sie den Trost, den sie brauchte.

Mister Weasley und Ginny, die sie anlächelten, als wollten sie ihr Mut zusprechen.

McGonagall, die die Hand über ihren Mund legte, als wäre sie entsetzt.

Sehe ich so furchtbar aus? Hermine wäre am liebsten wieder umgedreht.

Dumbledore, gekleidet in eine dunkelrote Robe mit goldenen Sternen, kam langsam auf sie zu. „Miss Granger…"

Dieser bohrende und fragende Blick, der alle Geheimnisse aus ihr heraus zu ziehen schien.

„Severus?... Ist…" Dumbledore verschluckte den Rest seiner Frage und Hermine wusste, dass Snape hinter ihr den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

Molly und Ginny wollten auf Hermine zustürmen, doch Dumbledore deutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zurück zu bleiben.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger… ich bringe Sie nach oben, dann können sie sich erst einmal ausruhen. Für den Rest ist später immer noch Zeit." Snape trat zurück und Dumbledore legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Seine Berührungen machten Hermine nichts aus. Riefen keine Bilder hervor.

Langsam schob er sie Richtung Treppe, vorbei an Harry, vorbei an den Weasleys. Wo war Ron?

Dumbledore beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr herab. „Haben sie keine Angst. Es wird niemand Fragen stellen, die Sie nicht beantworten wollen", er lächelte sie sanft an, „dass es so passieren musste… es tut mir alles sehr leid… wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, Miss Granger… ich bin immer da."

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Er wusste es, denn er kannte alle Geheimnisse, als würde er sie in den Herzen der Menschen lesen. Und doch wusste Hermine, dass sie bei Dumbledore gut aufgehoben waren. Sie nickte.

„Aber jetzt schlafen Sie erst einmal, ich kümmere mich um die anderen…"

Langsam schob er sie weiter Richtung Treppe und sie folgte willenlos.

Traurig sah er ihr nach. Wie vertrauensvoll sie sich in Dumbledores Arme schmiegte. Es tat weh. Hatte er sie verloren? Warum konnte sie ihm nicht vertrauen?

Die anderen starrten ihn an und er konnte die Fragen aus ihren Augen heraus lesen. Doch wollte er sei nicht beantworten, nicht jetzt.

Und dann sah Snape ihn: RON!

Er kam die Treppe hinunter gestürmt. Dann blieb er stehen, starrte auf die Person, die die Treppe hinauf kam, angelehnt an den alten Schulmeister.

„Mione…" Seine Lippen bildeten tonlos ihren Namen. Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

Hermine löste sich aus Dumbledores Arm, Schritt für Schritt näherte sie sich ihrem alten Schulfreund und Snapes alten Rivalen. Kurz drehte sie sich zu Snape um, so dass er die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht sah.

NEIN! Hermine… nein!

„Mione… wie… du bist da", sagte Ron leise und ergriff ihre Hände. Ihr Schluchzen hallte von den Wänden wieder.

„Liebste", flüsterte er.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Ron…", leise sprach sie seinen Namen. Das erste, was sie sagte war SEIN Name. Snape hatte das Gefühl das Herz würde ihm aus der Brust gerissen und am liebsten hätte er geschrieen und sie wieder fort gebracht. Schwindel erfasste ihn, als er sie so sah.

„Ron…"

Und in diesem Moment wusste Snape, dass er sie verloren hatte… FÜR IMMER!


	15. Epilog

_15. Epilog_

Leise betrat er die Wohnstube. Ron stand hinter ihm und geleitete ihn hinein. Und da war sie. Wunderschön wie immer, in einem hellen sommerlichen Kleid, das Haar tanzte im Licht. Lachend wirbelte sie den kleinen rothaarigen Jungen durch die Luft.

„Mama… schlecht… runter…", keuchte das Kind atemlos.

„Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Godrik." Wieder wirbelte sie das Kind durch die Luft. Vier Jahre war er alt, ihr Sohn. Unweit von ihnen saß die einjährige Brianna auf ihrer Krabbeldecke und quitschte vor Vergnügen. Ronald Weasley lachte.

„Severus!" Schwer atmend setzte Hermine Weasley ihren Sohn auf dem Boden ab. „Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen hören." Lachend kam sie auf ihn zu. Und wie immer versetzte es ihm einen Stich direkt ins Herz. Warum hatte es sie verloren? Warum war Ron an der Stelle, an der er immer sein sollte?

Snape zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und ging auf sie zu. Wie immer trug er eine dunkle Robe, obwohl es sehr warm war, viel zu warm für den 19. September.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er leise und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie lachte. So weich, so warm ihr Körper. So begehrenswert. Er hielt sie einen Augenblick länger fest, als unbedingt nötig, nur um einen Hauch ihres honigsüßen Duftes zu erhaschen.

Sie löste sich aus seinem Arm und lächelte, lächelte ihr bezauberndes Lächeln. „Danke", sagte sie und nahm den Strauß Herbstblumen entgegen, den er ihr zum Geburtstag mitgebracht hatte.

Ron hatte die Stube betreten und kniete nun neben seiner Tochter, piekste ihr immer wieder in den Bauch, so dass sie vor Vergnügen losquitschte. Er war ein guter Vater, auch wenn Severus und er sich noch immer nicht leiden konnten. Zumindest akzeptierte er inzwischen die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Hermine. Freundschaft? Für Hermine war es das, doch nicht für ihn. Er liebte sie noch immer, wie am ersten Tag. Und der Schmerz sie verloren zu haben war ebenfalls noch so groß, wie am ersten Tag.

„Onkel Sererus…"

„Severus… Godrik, nicht mit rrrr, sondern mit we…", sagte Hermine mit einem leicht tadelnden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Lass ihn doch… meinetwegen auch Sererus." Snape mochte Hermines Kinder, fast so, als wären es seine eigenen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sererus…" Sie lachte und wieder schmerzte es ihn.

Wann hatte er begonnen es zu akzeptieren? Vermutlich an dem Tag, als sie ihr Lachen wieder fand. Lange Zeit war bis dahin vergangen, sie hatte oft geweint, hatte sich tagelang in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Und sich dabei immer weiter von ihm entfernt. Schließlich war es Ron gewesen, der sie ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte.

Vielleicht war es das. Der Gedanke sie verloren zu haben war leichter zu ertragen, als der Gedanke sie im ewigen Unglück zu sehen. Vielleicht war es das.

„Möchtest du etwas Kuchen", fragte sie, während sie ihn weiter in die Stube zog und gleichzeitig versuchte Godrik davon abzuhalten an Snape hoch zu klettern.

Snape nickte.

„Ich freu mich, dass du gekommen bist, Severus."

„Ich mich auch", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und führte doch nicht zu Ende, was er eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich liebe dich.

_**Ende**_


End file.
